Lovingly Seduced
by Aya8
Summary: Ginny's been dared to seduce a beautiful blonde Slytherin god, but he turns out to be more of a challenge than expected. Now she's got a crush and she always gets what she wants! [Written in 2003, has not been revised]
1. Chapter 1

So I have a good amount of stories at Portkey that I haven't posted up here and a lot of my newer stuff has more 'naughty' scenes than these older ones do, so I decided to post them up.

This particular story was written by me in 2003, it has not been read (by me) since I last posted it up (counting these posts now too), it has also not been rewritten in any way. So, this is how my writing was about nine years ago. It is complete!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm keeping with each chapter most of the original author notes at the beginning and end.

Title: Lovingly Seduced

Author: Aya

Summary: Ginny's been dared to seduce a beautiful blonde Slytherin god, but he turns out to be more of a challenge than expected. Now she's got a crush and she always gets what she wants!

Rating: R/NC-17

Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me

Spoilers: Harry Potter 1-4

Pairings: Draco/Ginny

Category: Romance

Note: This time it isn't the guys with the bet of how many girls they can f***. The tables have been turned. So if girls that have sex the way guys have sex gets on your nerves or irks you in anyway GO AWAY.

_**Revised…**_

Prologue:

"Are you telling me that that beautiful blonde Slytherin is a virgin?" Ginny asked in shock as she looked from Pansy then to the glistening, sweaty teenaged boy, who'd just walked, no Draco Malfoy never 'just walked' he glided or sauntered, into the Great Hall from a Quidditch practice. He looked ready to eat and boy did he make her mouth water.

She ran her tongue along the top of her lip as she watched him stride to his table. Her stomach turned with a confused emotion-want? Disgust?

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she watched him. She had to admit it wouldn't be an easy task, but she loved the challenge. _How could he be a virgin? _"Oh boy would I love to straddle him and ride forever."

Pansy smirked at Ginny, knowing full well that the challenge had been accepted without the terms being set. "Who wouldn't? Yeah, he's a virgin. That's what I'm telling you! Draco is untouchably hot, hell, I even want him."

Ginny grunted in awe. "How can someone that gorgeous be a virgin?"

Pansy snorted and lifted her feet onto seat bench of the table she sat on. "He says no one here is good enough for him," she paused and resisted the urge to sigh girlishly. "And he's probably right."

"Yeah, right! No one is better than anyone else."

Her black boots clumped down a second time as she glanced towards Ginny and smiled as the redhead continued to eye her Slytherin friend with interest. "You know Gryffie, you aren't that bad!"

Pansy smirked down at her. Remembering how she'd recruited the only Gryffindor to her sex game. Ginny had been hurt after seeing Hermione and Harry making out in the corner of the library. She'd been hurt and furious and it was then that Pansy knew, after the Chamber and Harry, that the youngest Weasel would make a lovely fiery asset to The Lusties, as Pansy had called her small little group of five Slytherin, three Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuff, and she knew it would soon be the one and only Gryffindor. She had pounced. Pansy found out she was right, once she'd seen the glow Ginny had after she'd gotten Harry and dumped him like he was waste. It was lovely, riveting, and vengeful. Revenge was the sweetest candy Pansy knew.

"Same for you Slytherin bitch!" Ginny grinned up at Pansy from her seat on the floor.

Pansy sneered. "So, what's your count to date?"

"Five, how 'bout you?" Ginny grinned happily.

"All of Ravenclaw!"

Ginny raised her eyes. "Even the girls?"

"A couple! We don't go for girls! I just did them for fun!"

Ginny snorted. "Well, I guess if you couldn't get him, then I should try! I am after all the best beginner you've ever initiated! I got Harry didn't I?"

"Oh please! First of all you just started and Harry was cake! All you had to do was accidentally drop your towel in front of him at the Burrow and he was all hard, hot, and heavy within seconds! Now, Blaise, he was a challenge! God that man is good! I had him about ten times!"

"Zabini? A challenge? Please he's as much of a whore as you are!"

Pansy shook her finger at Ginny. "Ah, ah, ah…remember the code! We don't call it _whoring_ we call it _tasteful pleasure_! We don't get paid for what we do, we date the male in question for a few weeks, and then we fuck them. I do however have to admit that you got three of the hardest boys. I couldn't even get them!"

"Like I said! It's why I'm the best beginner and soon will be just 'the best'!" Ginny grinned smugly.

Pansy cocked her head. "Shit you're cocky, but not much experience. Your stories are wonderful though! How you explained Harry following you like a lost puppy after you were finished!"

"I'm just glad he was my first! Harry really wasn't all what I expected him to be! I mean he was great in bed and all, but he's just way too clingy," Ginny licked her lips a second time, shoving down the wave of guilt that swept through her as she told Pansy what everyone else believe, as she watched Draco accidentally spill a drop of water down his chin. "Pansy…" she said suddenly.

"What?" Pansy's eyes trained on the side of Ginny's face.

She knew that look Ginny got when she was on a task, when she wanted something. Pansy knew the girl had drive and she always got what she wanted.

"Do you need the word?" Pansy asked.

Slightly breathless Ginny never let her eyes stray from the beautifully sculpted face of Draco. "Yes."

She licked her lips and leaned forward. "Dare!" Pansy whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny grinned evilly and slowly stood up and sat next to Pansy on the Gryffindor table. She pushed her red hair behind her shoulders and eyed Draco with lust glistening in her eyes. "Mine," the word dropped from her lips like a drop of savory sugar.

Pansy rubbed her hands together in anticipation grinning mischievously back and forth between what she would call fire and ice. Ginny was sure to melt Draco, Pansy had no doubt. The problem was that until Ginny succeeded no of the other group could get any. Pansy hopped Draco wasn't immune to the charms that vibrated from Ginny's body, charms she wasn't even immune to.

"Let the games begin!" she said patting Ginny on the back.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been established that Ginny is OOC, so please refrain from saying "Ginny's out of character."

Revised…

Chapter One:

Ginny pulled herself up and sashayed her hips as she walked over to where Draco was sitting. She paused at his back and opened her school robes slightly, bushing her breasts up to show some cleavage, she then swung her leg over and straddled the seat of the bench side ways, so that she was facing Draco.

She knew the minute he noticed her. His body stopped moving and he turned his head about a fraction of an inch. He placed his fork down and a calm coolness surrounded him. Ginny shivered slightly at the change of atmosphere.

_God this guy knew how to put people on edge._

"Wrong table Weasley," he said simply, curtly, not even bothering to take the time to glance at her.

Ginny grinned. "No I actually think I'm finally at the right table," she whispered in his ear and scooted herself closer to him so that her inner thighs pressed against his left thigh.

He jerked back, his facial expression flashing with horror, forcing Ginny to bite down on her bottom lip to keep it from quaking with laughter. "Damnit Weasley! I need disinfectant potion right now! What's the matter with you? Don't you know you aren't even fit to look at me, let alone touch me?" he glared.

Ginny grinded her teeth together and sat back, they were still close, but she could tell she'd have to warm him up to the idea of a Weasley. She had a few choice words to say to him, but she refrained, not wanting to fail before she even began.

She had known right away that she would have to be aggressive with him. He wasn't going to simply fall her feet. Ginny, unaware to herself, had actually paid attention to how other girls pursued him. Tentative, shyly, pretending to act innocent, batting their eyelashes, clinging to him—he had been bored with every one of them and pushed them aside as if they were a fly in his pumpkin juice. If she took that approach she would fail miserably.

She bit the side of her lips and yanked his arm so that he crashed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and licked the side of his neck, slightly humming at the sweet taste of him.

He tried to pull away, but she refused him. "What's the matter with you?" he growled.

She nuzzled his neck, gently sucking on him. "I want you Draco," she whispered in his ear.

He turned his head, glaring. "I can see you want something Weasley—get a snitch toy and leave me alone." He pushed her hard in the chest and she fell to the ground.

She groaned as pain shot through her back and to her neck. "Ow."

Triumph however was bordering—she had seen the surprised almost lust filled look in his eyes once she'd wiggling her arse in his lap.

"You better have a damn good reason for pushing my sister like that!" Ron's voice came filled with venomous hate.

"As a matter of fact—" Draco started, but Ron wasn't listening.

He reached for Ginny's arm, hauling her up. "Are you okay?"

Ginny grinned at Draco. "Fine!"

"Okay, well, why don't you go and get some dinner," Ron smiled at her looking her over once more to make sure nothing was scratched or broken. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny turned her eyes away from a glaring Draco. "I'm fine, thank you."

Ron gave her a nod and turned a vicious glare towards his enemy. "Stay away from my sister," he growled, with a warning heavily in his voice.

"With pleasure, you little disgusting rodent," Draco snarled back. "I need to go burn my clothes and scald my skin!" he added storming out of the Great Hall.

Ron lifted his eyebrow and shook his head. "Stupid git!" he scoffed and followed Ginny.

"Hello Harry!" Ginny grinned down at him.

Harry glanced up and smiled. "Hey!"

A twinge of sadness filled her—Harry was her first project and her first failure. After all, Ginny had lied to Pansy. She had really only had four, and Harry had never been her first. When she had purposely dropped her towel in front of him, Harry had politely blushed and covered his eyes. Ginny couldn't believe she had had no effect on him. Sure she didn't have the best body, so what, he was still a teenaged boy. So what she did was walk over to him and pull his hands away from his face. She'd pushed him onto The Burrow couch, sat on his lap, and bent to kiss him, but Harry had covered his lips and she'd only kissed his hand.

"_Ginny, I'm in love with Hermione," Harry replied as he gently lifted her off of his lap._

_Her eyes widened, a tiny tear pushing down her cheek, "What's wrong with me? Why couldn't you ever love me? Wasn't I good enough for you? My family took you in-God I would do anything for you and you know that. Am I not loveable?"_

_Harry cupped the side of her face and lifted her head so that she'd meet his eyes, his thumb gently caressing her cheek, his eyes filled with worry. "Listen to me, there is __**nothing**__ wrong with you. I'm sorry I couldn't and can't love you the way you want me to. I do love you though, like a sister I never had. My heart just belongs to another. Do you understand?"_

_She shook her head, her jaw aching from gritting her teeth. "I understand, but if it wasn't for Hermione you know you'd be with me!"_

_Harry pulled away, shock evident on his face as he scowled at her. "I'm surprised at you Ginny. I thought you had more class," he replied and started to walk away._

"_Harry, wait, I'm sorry! Please-please don't leave. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried falling to her knees._

_Harry paused at the door and turned his head slightly towards her. "I'll forgive you and I still want to be friends, but don't __**ever**__ do that again."_

_Ginny swallowed, her throat hurting from try so hard to stop her screams of agony. "I won't. I swear it."_

"_Good," he said and left._

Ginny had realized that day that she didn't and would never stand a chance with _The Boy Who Lived, _with the boy who'd managed to steal her young heart at the tender age of eleven. So slowly after picking up the pieces of her broken heart she'd ran to her room, spent a full of three days in bed, bashing herself at how stupid she'd been, until she finally emerged. She still hadn't felt like facing Harry, but since it had been summer and the fact that he was staying there a whole of three months, well she'd have to face him sooner or later. Ginny had managed, by the time summer ended, to get over Harry, and she knew she'd have to show Pansy that she succeeded the initiation. That she succeeded with ease, like a butter knife slicing through bread.

She had pulled Harry and Hermione into a 'meeting' asking permission to do what she needed to do. Hermione had been shocked and hurt at what Ginny had done, but Harry's reaction to it all had only made their love stronger. Ginny had apologized, saying there was nothing she could do to make Hermione forgive her. Hermione had simply said, _"I forgive, not because you apologized, but because you had the __**guts **__to tell me what went on and to ask for my forgiveness. That takes strength Ginevra Weasley, no one will ever be able to say you lack in that department. Thank you."_

"How was practice?"

Harry grinned. "Pretty good, didn't get to do much though, Slytherin cut it short."

"Ah! Been studying anything new Hermione?" Ginny smiled down at the bushy haired girl whom had her nose stuck in a book.

"Yes actually, I've been researching the reproduction of—" she started but Ron clapped his hands together and interrupted.

"Okay, and to another subject…don't want to hear about her latest obsession!"

Ginny smiled at her brother. His fear of learning seeping in. "Don't be rude Ronald."

He gave his sister a disapproving look and sat down next to Harry, grabbing for a piece of fried chicken.

Just as Ginny was about to sit down, Pansy walked by and brushed her hand. It was there signal for a meeting. Ginny gritted her teeth in irritation.

_Why now? I'm hungry!_

Ginny's thoughts whined through her head. She reached over Hermione and grabbed a piece of chicken. "I just remembered I have an essay do tomorrow. I haven't even started yet. So I'll catch you later!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a scolding manner.

"I know, I know!" she held up her hands, hoping to wane off Hermione nagging.

She dashed out of the room and headed towards the back outside of Hogwarts. She smiled as she saw her different assortments of friends crowded around in a circle, huddling closely against the cold.

"What's up?" Ginny asked pushing her hands into the back of her jean pockets underneath her school robe.

"We want to make a small wager," Pansy grinned devilishly.

Ginny licked her lips and knew what was coming. "Oh yeah?"

Padma smiled. "Wagering money…"

"Yeah, something you need Weasley!" Pansy added teasingly.

Cho smirked at Pansy and patted Ginny on the back. "Three-hundred galleons if you succeed with Draco."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Three-whoa!"

Pansy licked her lips as she descended on Ginny. "Most of us have money, so it's not a problem. You succeed, you get it all!"

"And if I don't?"

"Something simple really," Padma smiled.

"What is it? And is it something that's possible—" Ginny asked turning towards Pansy.

"Oh, yes, it is quite possible," Pansy smiled then walked up to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

Pansy awaited the girl's reaction watching her facial features as it dawned on what they wanted her to do. Pansy gave the Weasel credit for not showing her reaction. No surprise came, and she respected that.

"I'll do it! It's not a problem because I won't lose. I'll have him in bed, wrapped around my finger, and begging for more with in the month!"

"You want to put a time limit on it?" Cho asked.

Padma smirked. "It'll make it more interesting."

"If we put a time limit fifty galleons are added," Pansy informed.

"Time limit it is then!" Ginny stuck her chin out.

Pansy pushed a strand of hair out of Ginny's face and smiled down at her. "Confident aren'tcha?"

"Always!" Ginny grinned, but only she knew that she was really second guessing herself.

Why should she? Draco had a reaction to her, more of one than what the other girls got.

Pansy smiled. If she wasn't careful she was actually going to want to be good friends with this girl.

_Ugh, friends with a Gryffindor? Absurd, even if it's the only Gryffie I can halfway stand._

"Alright, it starts tomorrow at breakfast," Padma smiled in anticipation rubbing her hands together.

"Good luck Gin," Cho said.

Ginny stood there as they all walked away. This wasn't something they usually did, but given the task it hadn't surprised her much. As soon as they were out of sight she felt her stomach lurch. She turned to lean against the wall, her mouth wide open, clutching her stomach as she bent over. The arm that wasn't clutching her stomach was resting on her bent knee.

"I can't fail, please don't let me. I can't go into the Chamber again. I can't," she shivered out.

If she failed she would have to spend a whole twenty-four hour period in the Chamber of Secrets. She hadn't even walked by Moaning Myrtles bathroom, where the Chamber was located, let along even walk in.

"You okay?" a soft masculine voice came behind her.

Ginny jerked up and frantically brushed her hair behind her ears. She lifted her eyes up and saw the beautiful, sexy Blaise Zabini leaning close to her. "Hey! Yeah, I'm –something. I'm okay," she added quickly at his questing gaze.

"You sure?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead checking for a temperature. "Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

Ginny felt something in her belly flutter.

_God he was cute! _

"No, but I'd like to walk you to your room."

A sexy seductive grin spread across his face, he put his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. A stray piece of black hair fell into his face, giving him a boyish look. Ginny leaned forward and brushed it out of the way. She let her hand linger on his sculpted face.

"Don't you have a dare to complete?" Blaise said out of nowhere.

Ginny's mouth dropped and she pulled her hand away. "You were listening?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't sound so surprised."

"What were you doing out here?"

"I was smoking a cigarette! It's a free country isn't it? I'll tell you what, once you're done with Draco, if you still want to, come get me! It'd be an honor to have sex with you. You do know your reputation don't you? The untouchable…can't have her unless she comes to you, the beautiful redheaded goddess that'll melt any man with a glance?"

"Oh? Why am I untouchable unless I go to you?"

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. "Your brothers and Harry."

"When have my brothers and Harry ever stopped a Slytherin from claiming something?" Ginny asked crossing her arms, resting her hip against the brick roughened wall.

"Never, but all of them together is a little risky, too risky for organs in the lower region," he said, then bit his lip and brought his hand up to caress Ginny's neck. "You know what it's like to want something forbidden don't you? You want Draco and he despises you."

"I'll get him. Just wait a month!"

Blaise gave a smirk and shook his head. "We'll see," he turned to go, but then swept back around. "Actually, how bout another bet?"

Ginny sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, knowing she shouldn't sink to the bet and also know that she would. "Sure!"

"You fail, you belong to me for a week."

Ginny lifted her eyebrow and grinned. "Belong?"

Blaise stroked his chin. "As in you never leave my side, you do what I want, how I want, when I want…and which position I want," he grinned evilly.

Ginny smiled held out her hand and awaited for the handshake. He slipped his hand in to hers and gave a firm shake. "Be warned, I haven't lost a bet."

"Really?" Blaise smirked. "Yet you've only been with The Lusties for a couple of months? You just need experience because I guarantee you will lose!"

Ginny glared. "We'll see!"

He gave her a lazy salute and started to walk away, but not before adding, "Yeah, we'll see."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I've been asked if I had a mailing list for my stories. I don't, but since it was recommended to me that I get one I thought might just start one! So I did! If you'd like to join go here:

groups. yahoo group / writingontheclouds/

If that link doesn't work after you typed it in, then please go to my profile and it's at the bottom!

Note: Wow with the reviews! 54 reviews at and 77 reviews at thank you very much! Does anyone know what's up with the rating system at ?

NEW NOTE: Apparently this was once up here  
I don't remember this, not sure why I took it down either.

Chapter Two:

Ginny twirled her pen around the corner of her lip, gently inserted it into her mouth, pulled it out, and curled her tongue around the tip. All the while knowing full well Draco was glaring at her from across the library room. She shifted her eyes and gave him a seductive look, she then darted her tongue out, sensually licking the top of her lip. She giggled to herself. She could practically her him growl in disgust.

~*~ He is DEFINITELY going to be a hard task!

He scowled and scrapped his chair against the floor, rising to leave. Ginny hopped up swiftly and ran over to him. She jerked his arm and slipped hers into his. "So…"

His evil look sent shivers down her spin. "You're touching me again!"

A rude flash back zipped through her mind and her bum felt soar again. She gently pulled her arm out of his and stepped half of an inch away.

"So, what do you say we go up to your room and a…get a little—oh I don't know…frisky?" she gave her cutest grin and slid her teeth over her bottom lip.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "How 'bout not and you can just say we did!"

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulders and sighed. "Look baby—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Look Draco—"

"Did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

"ALRIGHT! Malfoy, ferret boy, whatever you want to be called—bloody hell! You made me forget what I was going to say!"

"Lucky me!" he shook his head and tried to walk away, put Ginny pulled him back.

"Listen…what is with the Virgin Mary dude?"

Draco bared his teeth and sneered at her. "What? I swear you're an idiot! Obviously it runs in the family! How can you qualify to be in this school? I guess the old fart is just allowing everyone in!"

Ginny paused and glared at Draco's retreating back.

~*~ What an asshole! He really knew how to get someone going.

"Deep breath Ginny, don't let him get to you!" she whispered through her teeth.

"What was that mudblood lover?" Draco smirked turning halfway around.

Ginny pushed her hands through her hair and pulled. Screaming as loudly as she could she stopped past Draco and ran down the hallway.

"Oh good, I guess that means you're going to stop being my dog?"

Ginny whipped around. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Draco gave another smirk, more irritating than the last. "It means you've been panting and following me around like a female bitch in heat! You aren't going to get me…you-you are disgusting."

Ginny twisted her right foot out and turned her hips to the side sticking her fingers in her pocket. She gave him a fake hurt look. "Gosh! You don't have to be so harsh!"

Draco pushed her aside, non-to gently, and proceeded to walk down the hall. "Ta-ta!" he waved his hand arrogantly in the air.

She gave an inhuman girlish growl and flipped around, her back facing him. "What a dumb-ass!"

"_Smart_-ass is better," Draco hollered back.

Ginny turned back around to see Draco retreating to the Slytherin staircase. She glared for about two seconds until her eyes lingered to his hips and buttocks. She was drooling so much it began to seep through her pores.

"I can deal with his raunchiness, I know he'll be worth it in the end," she practically hummed.

"So, how's the hook set?" Blaise whispered in her ear, wrapping his hands around her narrow waist.

"Got it lined," Ginny grinned smugly.

A low rumble escaped his throat. "But you'll never get it sunk!" he whispered, each word dripping off his tongue like a diamond.

Ginny's smile wiped off her face as she felt his hands linger slightly in the front of her lower hips. He then smacked her butt, a rude loud slap echoing the halls, and walked away. She turned and glared, rubbing her burning rump.

"I swear Slytherin produces the non-cream of the crop!" she yelled to him.

"Let's not go there!" Blaise turned around and grinned darting his tongue out at her in a very obscene manner.

If her mother had seen that Ginny knew Molly would be blushing into…

~*~ Lets not go there Gin!

"Hey Ginny!" Blaise yelled almost as if an after thought.

Ginny settled her hands on her hips and glared. "What you sleaze ball?"

He smacked his chest, and with a smile that would make anyone melt he replied. "I'm hurt baby! Anyway…what's your favorite position? Dog—"

Ginny held up a finger stopping him. "Don't finish that unless you want a smack down!"

He gave her a questioning look. "What?"

She threw her hands up and waved it off. "Oh, nothing. I just heard this muggle born 7th year guy talking talk to another house member. I just thought it sounded like a good threat."

He stroked his chin in thought. "Maybe, if everyone knew what it meant!" he shook his head as if in shame. "I expected someone as intelligent and swift witted as you to come up with something that wasn't from a mudblood! I guess I over estimated you. Now I'll have to start underestimating."

Ginny jutted her chin out in defiance. "You're going to lose!"

He smirked and tipped his head back. "We'll see! Just make sure you figure out your favorite position. I know mine!" he gave an evil grin and walked towards the library.

She heaved a sigh and stood in the middle of the hall. "Slytherin suck!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Ginny lifted her head at the gentle pat on her shoulder. "Hey, how're you holding up?" Cho asked softly.

Ginny bowed her head at the eighteen-year-old Quidditch Coach. "I don't understand you Cho…you work here, but you belong to The Lusties."

Cho sat down on the bench and turned her face up to the darkened star lit sky. "I belonged to The Lusties before I even finished Hogwarts. I'm doing Madam Hooch a favor while she recovers from her loss, but this isn't permanent. I want to be a professional Quidditch player, but the lusted makes the time that I'm not kicking my ass at practicing to do just that, more enjoyable. I could do this every night. Sit in the field, looking up at the stars."

Ginny leaned forward, resting her arms on the metal arms of the chair. "I don't think I can win this," Ginny whispered suddenly.

Cho turned her head, giving Ginny a disapproving stare. "Giving up so soon?"

"I'm not giving up, but if Draco can't see past my lineage, then I know I'll lose. It's not just about the money, I-I need it and all, but if I lose…Cho, I don't know what I'd do if I had to back down there. Last time I was in the Chamber I was a fraction of breath away from dying."

Cho heaved a sigh. "If you don't believe in yourself you will lose. So start believing. A lot of people in that group would like to see the newest, most successful recruit fail."

"Are you one of them?"

With her eyes still glued too the droplet star sky Cho replied with a calming smoothness. "How can you say that with such a straight face?"

"You aren't looking at me! How do you know I have a straight face?"

"Out of the corner of my eye I see nothing on your face…no laughing lines, not even a teasing note when you said it."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

Cho grinned. "You did, but I suppose a part of me was wanting you to fail. I did."

"You? Failed?" Ginny asked in shock.

Cho threw her head back in laughter. "Just because almost every guy in the school has fantasized about having sex with me does not mean I won't fail."

"Who was it?"

A thoughtful look crossed Cho's face. "Your brother."

"Ron?"

Cho didn't answer.

"Was it Ron?" Ginny pushed.

"It was."

Ginny snorted. "I can't believe he turned YOU down!"

"Oh believe me I didn't give up so easily though. I actually felt sorry for him after awhile because of me going all hot and heavy on him for a full month. He almost gave in too."

"What happened?"

"I started having feelings for him."

Ginny bit her lip and eyed Cho. "And that's against the rules."

"Yeah, yeah it is. I don't know if it was love, or just—something, but joining that group was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't want to lose it."

"Did you have a time limit?"

"Yes…he was wonderful, right on the second to last day. We spent all day in bed."

Ginny smacked her hands over her ears. "Ewe!" she then paused and scowled. "I thought you said you failed!"

"I failed, Ginny, because I fell in love with him," Cho whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "He-he was so immature at times, but so loving and he knew when to say the right thing to me."

Ginny snorted sarcastically. "Really because it doesn't show now. So you left him because of the group."

"No actually, he left me."

Ginny felt a wetness threaten to erupt from her eyes. "What? Why?"

"He loved me, he even told me he did, but he wasn't in love with me. He had his eyes set on someone else."

"Let me guess…Hermione."

"You know what is it with that girl? She gets the two most wonderful guys to fall in love with her, but she's obsessed almost psychotically with books," Cho joked laughing in fake happiness.

Ginny bowed her head letting the tears come down her cheeks. "She's a wonderful person…Harry told me the day he turned me down."

Cho cocked her head to the right, gazing at Ginny; she then licked her lips, a gentle grin forming across her face. "Who'd you lose your virginity to?"

"Seamus Finnigan."

Cho gave an amused laugh.

Ginny gently punched her in the arm. "Don't laugh! He was very sweet and gentle."

"I know!" Cho chuckled clutching her stomach from the racking sobs of laughter.

"Oh god! You didn't!"

"I did! He's a handsome guy…and he's funny, oh gods is he funny. I lost about thirty pounds the whole three days that we were locked up in Ravenclaw. Don't you remember my little disappearance?"

"How could I forget? You were in your 6th year, Harry still had a crush on you and he wouldn't leave it along about where you'd gone off too. He hadn't realized yet he was so smitten with 'Mione."

"Ah, I should have acted on Harry's crush," Cho replied with a twinge of regret in her voice.

"Why didn't you?"

"I have dignity."

"Well so do I but—"

Cho turned to look at Ginny. "Before they got together, hell, before they even knew the other was one of the opposite sex—there was always something there. I couldn't—I couldn't date him knowing those comfortable looks he would always cast towards Hermione."

"Comfortable?"

"He was at ease with her. So much so that they could sit on the floor during one of my Quidditch matches and he would just lie on her stomach, fiddling with her sweater. I don't know, maybe no one saw it, but me. That small action only confirmed what I had always believed. I knew it then and there. They're gonna be happy, going to get married, have children…"

"Cho? Don't cry!" Ginny lifted herself up from her chair and knelt down in front of her friend.

She embraced Cho around the waist and started crying herself as she felt the tall willowy girl hold her back, dampening Ginny's shirt.

"I'm not crying because of left over feelings for Harry…I never had feelings for him other than friendship."

"You're crying because of Ron?"

"Yeah…I'll never have that with him."

"Maybe you can—"

Cho pulled back and shook her head. "No…I'm a good judge in body language and looks. He looks at Luna the same way Harry looked at Hermione."

Ginny took in a deep breath, her heart dropping at the realization that Cho was right. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I need to find someone my own age anyhow!"

Ginny lifted her eyebrow in a smirk. "He's one year younger than you!"

"Well I'm going for the older ones now!"

Ginny chuckled. "Thanks Cho!"

"For what?"

"Talking to me. Making me believe I can do it. I don't think I'm doing such a good job. I mean with Seamus, Justin, Ernie, and Collin it was easy. I mean they wanted it!"

Cho smirked. "When you're done with Draco you should try Dean…damn he's good."

Ginny slid her teeth over her lips. "Better than Blaise?"

"No!" she said in warp speed. "I don't think any guy, man, whatever, could ever be better than Blaise."

"Well, if I lose…I become Blaise's slave for a week."

Cho's ears perked up. "Damn girl! I'd be losing if I were you! When they say Priapus, the fertility and sex god…well in this world you think of Blaise. So basically this god was talked about walking around with a hard-on 24/7. Blaise is insatiable. I swear the hardcore animal rounds we went would have but me in the hospital for weeks because of the sore muscles."

"But you weren't in the hospital…"

"Because he had this potioned lotion…ha, that rhymes…that would sooth aching muscles. It worked extremely well. It was like he could read my mind. He'd lick me in the right place; nibble the exact time I wanted to. Ginny, when they say the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, they are not lying! Oh my god! Whoa I'm getting chills!"

"Calm down!" Ginny patted her shoulders.

"I know right? If I don't we're going to have to get it on! Whoa!"

"Or, you could go to Blaise's room. I happened to think I turned him on a bit!" Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows at Cho

"Did you now? Well, it's been nice talking to you."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed, then waved Cho off. "Have fun!"

"All night long baby! I hope you're telling the truth!"

"I am!" Ginny grinned.

Cho turned swiftly back around. "Hey! You want join in?"

"No thanks! I'm good! I'll be having him all the time for a whole week if I lose this."

"If!"

Ginny shook her head and grinned as she watched Cho run towards the Slytherin side.

~*~ She was the first one to give him chills!

The thought nearly smacked him to death as he sat rigidly on the Slytherin common room couch.

Draco was royally ticked. "Stupid wench!"

He glowered at his Transfiguration book. He lifted it up and threw it across the room just as Blaise walked in.

"Damn man! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Draco stopped and lifted his eyebrow.

Blaise ran a hand threw his hair and glared. "What you have to think about deciding to kill or not kill your best friend?"

"Currently I do!"

"Bloody—what did I do?"

"Did you tell that Weasley brat I'd be the library studying?"

"No man! I swear I didn't! She's got a thing for you. She probably already knows your schedule too!"

"She doesn't have a thing for me! She's like you without the erection! Damn!"

Blaise laughed. "Why don't you just give into her? You'll have fun, she'll have fun along with 350 galleons…"

"I'm another bet? You'd think those girls would have something better to do with their time."

"Well…" Blaise asked.

"Well what?"

Blaise grinned arrogantly. "She's hot isn't she?"

Draco rolled his eyes, bending over to pick up his book. "If you like red headed grubby little girls…I suppose whatever floats your boat."

"Are you telling me she didn't affect your lower regions when she plastered herself to you and licked your neck like you were a bowl of whip cream?"

Draco snorted. "Oh gods! Thanks for the visual!"

"So she did! She's as good as I thought," he mumbled.

"She's not good enough for me!" Draco sneered.

Blaise lifted his chin and tried to look down at Draco, which was impossible because Draco was five inches taller than Blaise's six feet. "With how big your ego is no one will ever be good enough for you. Anyhow, I think you may be underestimating that little red headed girl!"

"Don't start!" Draco warned as he walked over to snatch his broom up.

"You're cutting it a little close to curfew!" Blaise commented.

"I need to think! Dumbledore can shove it up his ass!" Draco snarled.

"Whatever man!"

Draco flung the door open and paused as he saw that Ravenclaw girl standing there, slightly out of breath.

"Draco—babe!"

He gave her a dull unenthusiastic look and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "He's in there!"

Cho grinned and blocked his way.

"Move Chang," Draco's voice held an evil warning note.

"Come on Draco—lets have a threesome!"

Blaise dropped in. "Um no! I only do threesomes with girls!"

"Oh come on, we'll experiment!"

Draco smirked. "I don't want to see your scrawny body Chang! No get out of the fucking way!"

He pushed past her and walked out.

Cho laughed. "Go Gin! She's getting to him good! Whoa!"

Blaise lifted his chin up towards the ceiling and grinned at her. "What are you doing here?"

Cho pouted at him. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes in fake exasperation and then grinned. "Come on!"

"So, are we going to use handcuffs this time, or do I get to be all dominatrixy again?"

"Whatever you want baby," Blaise smiled lustily as he watched her walk out of the common room towards his room.

Ginny licked her lips as she saw the silvery glint pierce her eyes. She knew right away it was Draco.

"Perfect," she whispered as she started down the staircase towards him. "Malfoy!" she hollered.

He jerked slightly, turned, and glared. "What the hell?"

"Nice night isn't it!" Ginny grinned at his astonished look.

She walked closer to him and bit her lip as he slowly moved away.

"I don't bite…unless you want me too!"

"Could you get anymore cliché?" Draco sneered as he lifted his leg up and over his broom.

Ginny held back a glare. She wanted to taste his lips. She could feel the urge, the harsh tugging in her gut. So she walked even closer to him.

"You're too close Weasley," he growled out menacingly.

~*~ God his voice is sexy.

She bared her teeth at him growling like a dog, then whipped her hand behind his head, and pulled him to her. Ginny bit his lip hard tasting the tiniest hint of blood as she suckled his lips, his tongue. She brought her legs up and around his waist settling herself on his hips. He grunted softly as she pushed herself to him. Ginny tangled her hands through his hair, pushing him even closer to her mouth.

She was devouring his mouth. Fire jolted through her stomach, causing her to moan into his mouth. Ginny wanted to kiss his neck, his chest, but she feared if she pulled away he would stop her or worse yet, push her off. So she continued her assault to his mouth.

His blood was on the verge of boiling as she once again grinded her hips into his. He knew she could very well feel the evidence of his arousal, but he wasn't about to give in that easily…he just couldn't manage to push her away. He shoved his hands up and into her red shoulder length hair, jerking on it hard. She gasped in pain then groaned as she felt his hand slid up her shirt.

Ginny whispered against his lips, still kissing him. "Oh Draco…yes, oh yes baby, that's it. Oh! OWE! OWE! OWE! Let go of me!"

He'd pinched her nipple hard and yanked her hair at the same time. Draco dropped his hand from out of her shirt, but still kept hold of her hair. He yanked it harder causing her to fall off, bringing him with her, but his cat reflexes allowed him to land on his feet on either side of her hips. She'd fallen flat on her back, out of breath from either getting the wind knocked out of her, or their make-out session.

He pushed his face within an inch away from hers. "You do that again…and I'll kill you!"

Ginny's eyes widened in fear at the look on his face.

~*~ He really wasn't kidding!

~*~ Oh gods Ginny, what have you gotten yourself into now?

"Well then you mine as well get on with the killing, because I have you in my system…and you won't get out until I have you!" she warned, lifting her head up, pushing herself closer to him.

She held back a smile as she caught his gaze glance down at her swollen lips.

"Stupid weasel!" he growled and slammed her head to the sandy ground.

He then lifted himself back up onto his broom and took off.

Ginny clutched the back of her head and felt gooey ooze along her fingertips as she pulled her hand away.

"He made me bleed!" she cried out in shocked fury. "Oh Draco you are going to pay for that!"

She knew exactly what she was going to do as she whipped out a pad of paper and a Quill from her bag.

"Number One…" she started. "Get the Slytherin password from Blaise. Eesh! Which probably means I'll have to give him a—" she stopped as she began concentrating.

Get password  
Pleasure Blaise for his help  
Mandatory sex talk with Pansy before

"With what?" Ginny whispered as she thought about it.

And thought about it, but nothing came to mind. She knew one thing she would definitely do, but she didn't just want to go down on him. Ginny wanted to do something more than that.

Surprise a sleeping Draco  
Borrow Cho's flavored Pina Coloda massage oil  
Rub Draco from head to toe…once he gets used to me

"Would you look at that? No more! I should be have Draco in my bed, a lot more of him inside of me, by two in a half days at the most!" Ginny grinned.

She stuffed her notebook back into her bag along with her Quill pen, and then practically skipped into the Hogwarts Castle.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

As you're reading please keep in mind this was written within the time from of 2003 to 2005.

Chapter Four:

"Blaise darling!" Ginny cried out to him from down the hall.

He paused and then gave a half turn with small smirk creeping up his face. "Yes dear?"

Ginny gave a slight growl as she walked closer to him. She should have expected that. "I need your help."

He turned fully around and stroked his chin. "For a price."

Ginny sighed. "I know. I need the Slytherin password."

Blaise lifted his eyebrow. "That's a big one."

"I'll do anything," Ginny ground out crossing her hands over her chest.

He sighed and contemplated that statement. Then smiled. "You know what, just give me a kiss and we'll call it at that."

Ginny eyes widened. "Just kiss and I can have the password?"

Blaise gave a soft smile. "That's it."

She gave him a quizzical look, then walked up and over to him, slipping her hand beneath his hair feeling his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Hmm…you don't have a temperature." Ginny tucked her hair behind her ears.

She gently pressed her body against his and bowed her head to his face. She felt her bottom lip tremble when one of his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt her heart sink, but the flutter in her stomach from his closeness was taking her breath away as he cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her to him.

Blaise almost did a double take at the way she came to him. Her body was rigid, but at the same time soft and seductive. He pulled back slightly and searched her doe eyes.

~*~ What's wrong with her?

~*~ Is she scared? She is!

~*~ Why didn't I ever notice it?

He pulled away further. "What's wrong with you?"

A puzzled look crossed Ginny's face as she smiled at him. "Nothing…kiss me!" she demanded pulling him back.

And he felt it again. Only this time it wasn't fear. He knew then that she was pushing her response.

"Is it me?" he asked softly refusing to let her pull him closer.

She yanked harder, but he didn't budge. Ginny lifted her eyebrow.

~*~ Man of steel he is!

"Blaise come on."

"No! Not if you're scared of me."

Ginny snorted. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Ginny squinted. "I need that password so kiss me now!"

Blaise held her head back as she dashed to him. "Why are you trying so hard? I mean it won't be the end of the world if you don't win!"

Ginny glared and mumbled. "Yes it will," then sighed. "Come on Blaise."

"Ginny if it isn't me why don't you tell me what it is? I mean it's good to get things off your shoulders."

Ginny let an agitated sigh slip past her lips. "What are you talking about?"

"I just want to understand what's wrong. I don't like kissing someone that's holding back."

"What?" Ginny asked in shock. "I-I'm not."

"Do you feel depressed a lot?" he asked.

Ginny dropped his arm. "What are you going to try and analyze me? Are going to try to figure the poor whorish girl out?" she threw her hand in his face. "Well just stay out!"

She flipped around and stomped away. Blaise frowned deeply and sighed. "It's moon dancers."

She turned and glared. "What?" She gritted out.

He smiled gently. "The password is moon dancers."

The shock was evident on her face and for a fraction of a second Blaise got the distinct feeling that she would run into his arms and hug him. He gave a small gentle smile as he watched her glare fade.

She gave a slow smile. "Thank you…I guess I'll owe you one later."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it!"

"I'll worry about it…thanks," she tossed her head sarcastically.

He lifted his eyebrows and snorted. "Boy is she in for a rude awakening." Blaise turned and started whistling as he strolled down the hall.

~*~

"Right on time…12 midnight on the dot!" Ginny grinned priding herself at her accomplishment. She hiked up the stairs until she came to a snooty looking woman in the painting.

"I haven't seen you before!" the painting glared.

"Ha…that's funny. I'm one of the regulars! You're old age must be taking it's toll! Moon dancers."

The woman in the painting gave her one last look and swung open. Ginny grinned and ran up the second set of stairs before pushing into the door that Blaise had insisted was the room he shared with Draco.

"Hello?" Ginny whispered softly.

She looked over to see if Blaise was in bed, but it was neatly made, untouched.

~*~ Good…Draco and I won't have to worry about making too much noise.

A giggle escaped her lips at the thought. Ginny rubbed her hands together in a way that reminded her of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory when he was getting ready to do something evil to Deedee. She turned to see a heap of silver hair sticking out beneath a pair of green shimmering silk sheets. Ginny bit her bottom lip as her tummy turned.

Slowly, as quietly as possible she walked over to him and gently pulled the soft sheet down.

~*~ Boy did he look angelic in sleep.

She smiled and brushed a piece of his hair out of his face. "Why can't you be this sweet all the time?"

Then suddenly as if realizing what she was doing she jerked back glaring at her hand in displeasure.

~*~ Too close Ginny.

~*~ Why do I feel like this towards him? Even when he's mean, I have this gentleness inside me…the need to hold him so tight that I'll knock the breath out of him.

~*~ Call the bet off.

~*~ Why? No way!

~*~ You're getting to close.

"Stupid reason of mine! Shut-up!" Ginny whispered to herself.

Retreating back she glanced around his room. Grinning to herself she walked over to Blaise's side and pulled out one of his mahogany dresser drawers only to find chocolate flavored condoms and…

Ginny reached for the silver circles. "Handcuffs? Kinky! I should have known he'd like this kind of stuff." Ginny snorted. "I'm definitely not touching anything else in this drawer…those ring of balls do not look sanitary."

She then walked towards Draco's side, but before she could open one of his drawers she saw a black-leathered notebook filled with forest green paper.

"Hmm…never pictured Draco to be a writer," Ginny mumbled as she lifted the book up and rummaged through the worn very much written on pages. "Lets go to the most recent ones. Surely he's writing about me in them!"

Entry 1000:

That damn rat families youngest is starting to creep me out. She came on to me today. I nearly swallowed my tongue. Ginny Weasley has a body on her, but those damn dusted freckles and that mop of blood red hair is just… She's going to be a problem. I find myself wondering if I should just give in, even though she's definitely far from ever being good enough for me, but to see the look on her brothers' face after I throw it at him that I took his sister…it would be priceless. It would be even better if she'd been a virgin, but of course this whole thing is just because she's whoring around with 'The Lusties'.

Ginny paused in her reading. "How does he know about them? And it's not whoring!"

~*~ Are you in denial?

~*~ No! It's fun…it makes me feel…something.

She gritted her teeth and continued to read the entry.

Blaise wants her bad. I wonder if it's because she's the newest, the only one he hasn't had…he keeps bragging about how the brats reputation exceeds her abilities. He says she's still an innocent in his book and that once he got his hands on her he'd show her how to be a real seductress. From my experience with her, she's pretty good. I've had a lot of girls try sneaky ways at getting to me, a lot of girls trying to act innocent and a bit ditzy, but never have they come on to me with such forwardness. I have to say I liked it, but as much as I liked it the first, well that's just as much how fast I got sick of it. I tire of them all. None of them brought anything interesting. Ginny only held a spark of interest, which is the most any of the girls have gotten out, but the spark went out. I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Blaise and his stupid self said maybe I was a homosexual, but that's not it. I know it's not, guys do not turn me on, I'm definitely turned on by girls, and Ginny is one of them. Maybe I'm just too stuck on myself to realize that I'm just too picky when it comes to this topic. That stupid girl is making me second-guess my superiority.

Ginny snorted. "Draco! Gods! You sound like a person with more than one personality, but now I know you're attracted to me," she bit her lip and skipped a head.

Entry 1010:

That little wench! Oh my god did she get to me. She kissed me, good, long, hard…I didn't want her to stop. I made her bleed. I hurt her, I wanted to, but it made me want her more once I pushed her to the ground. The expression on her face, she was lying on the ground with shock spread across her face. It made me wonder what desire would do to her beautiful features. I had to cross that out! How could I think she's beautiful? I'm just slightly attracted to her is all. OH gods what's wrong with me?

Ginny lifted her eyes over to Draco and gave him a tender smile, then continued.

Besides the fact that she's a Weasley she's a beautiful young woman. Notice I didn't cross it out this time. I find myself wondering what she would be like. Maybe it is time to stop thinking I'm better than everyone else.

No way! I am better than everyone else. I'm just attracted to her. I've definitely established that! I wonder why she belongs to that gang though. Probably has something to do with Potter and Weasel.

Damn that hurt! I just hit myself in the head. Trying to knock some sense into yourself hurts!

Ginny Weasley is just a whore. That's probably the only reason why my body reacts to her, but the other girls were just like her. What does that mean? It's something to think about. I'm going to bed!

Entry 1011:

What is wrong with her?

"Where's the rest? Is he talking about me?" Ginny felt her throat close tightly. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Ginny glared at his sleeping form. "I should put a pillow over you face and suffocate you! You're an evil death eater lover that should die anyway. I wouldn't get in trouble with my family. They hate all ready. Hell they'd probably cheer me on and pat me on the back. After what your father did to me…that bastard ruined my life…I wouldn't go to Azkaban. They would understand," she sighed and shook her head.

~*~ Oh, wonderful thoughts.

~*~ But you don't want to kill him. You couldn't. You're too gentle. Plus you have feelings for him.

~*~ I do not! And I so could kill him.

~*~ They're just words. Don't let them get to you.

~*~ Everyone said 'just words' and look where those words got me!

Memories of the past came flooding in. She couldn't face the pain of it. She would do anything to not feel the pain of the past. The fear of Tom Riddle, of that snake, she couldn't even remember the awful name of it. The cold fear of dying without ever being able to see the sunshine again, Ginny bit her lip as a stream full of tears streaked down her face. Harry and Ron never knew what went down in that chamber; Ginny couldn't even bring herself to form the words in her head.

"They'll never know," Ginny whispered. "Not that they would care enough to know!"

They hadn't even asked her what had happened. They only asked if she was okay. She'd simply said 'yes' and they left it at that. That was about four years ago, and still they hadn't found out. Oh of course her mother wept over her, but Ginny knew her mother would never know why she herself wept inside. Hell, she was barely aware of it.

She wiped her tears away and reached down to her hips then slipped the buttons of her pants out of their slots, and pushed them down her smooth, slender legs. She took the hem of her nightshirt and hauled it up and over her head. She then, in her black laced bra and matching underwear slipped under the covers with the still sleeping Draco.

"You make my heart hurt," she whispered against his forehead as she kissed him softly.

She wrapped his arm around her neck and shivered as his naked chest rested against her nearly bare back. He was so warm. She shivered slightly again as his pants rubbed against her legs sending goose bumps throughout her body.

She laid her head on his chest and inhaled his crisp masculine scent, "I just want to feel," she whispered into him before shutting her eyes and falling asleep herself.

~~

The moment he felt the soft glow of sunlight touch his face he woke up and at that exact moment he felt small shapely legs entwined with his. He smelled sweet flowers and felt the long soft tendrils of hair curling around his chest. His arm was wrapped around someone's neck. Cradling her to him. The girls' whole body was pressed to every crevice of his. Her hands snuggled between their bodies, brushing against his lower stomach. Warmth flooded to Draco's groin and he dropped his head against his pillow biting his lip, holding off a groan.

"Draco don't push her away!" the sleepy masculine voice came.

"Blaise! You knew she was here didn't you? Man I can't do this!" Draco's voice agonized.

"You don't have a chastity belt on or anything, what's up? Why won't you just fuck her?" Blaise asked as softly as possible.

"You know, I'd figure you wouldn't want me to just 'fuck' her. If she gets me you don't get her. Isn't that right Blaise?"

"Even if she does get you I'll have her anyway. She's physically attracted to me! She lusts for me!"

Draco felt his gray eyes darken. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, still in a soft whisper, "they why in the hell isn't she in bed with you?"

Blaise gave him an amused look from across the room. "Because you're her bet. She's a focused gal isn't she?"

"Blaise, keep it down!" Cho groaned as she sat up. "Morning Draco. Happy it's Saturday?"

"Cho? Why in the hell didn't you tell me Ginny was in here?"

Cho shrugged. "You guys looked so cute sleeping together. She's fire to your ice. If you aren't careful she'll melt you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please save me from the analogies!"

Cho cocked on eyebrow. "Was that an analogy?"

Both men ignored her as they continued to glare at each other.

Cho sighed. "Well, Blaise love, thanks for this second night of wild animal sex, but I have a screening today."

Blaise turned his head towards Cho and watched as she slowly lifted her elegant naked body out of the bed.

"You guys had sex again? Thank the lord for silent charms!" Draco snorted in disgust.

Blaise let Cho get a fraction of an inch away from the bed before he yanked her into his lap and kissed her senseless. "Good luck."

"So what are you like a couple now?" Draco asked jerking slightly as Ginny nuzzled into his neck. "Oh man."

Cho and Blaise looked at each other and laughed. "Us a couple? More like very good fuck buddies. We don't believe in couples," Cho laughed.

Blaise smirked and gave her an amused look. "It always leads to trouble," he agreed.

"You know, I'm come from a very mean, very pure-blooded death eater family and even I think that sounds wrong. You have issues!" Draco shook his head.

"Oh and you don't?" Blaise asked looking pointedly at Ginny's sleeping form.

"I do, but at least I acknowledge that I do in fact have some. You guys along with little Weaselette here are in denial!" Draco sneered out.

Cho shook her head. "See later!"

Draco and Blaise watched her naked elegant body saunter to the door. She did a clothes-summoning spell and the cloth appeared on her just as she walked out the door.

"Call of nature," Blaise murmured as he left the room.

Draco groaned slightly as he felt Ginny move more fully on top of him.

~*~ The little wench sure does move a lot!

He sighed and then almost unconsciously he brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, then let his fingertips linger on her freckle-dusted face.

Draco felt her stir and not wanting a confrontation or an explanation on why he hadn't pushed her out, he closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

Instead of quietly waking up like he expected her to, she jerked awake and let out a high-pitched ear-piercing scream that startled him so much he dropped from the bed. Her chest was rising and falling in wide-eyed panic.

Blaise burst through the door his eyes wide and accusing as he glanced down at Draco. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do shit!" Draco yelled.

Blaise jumped over to and made an attempt to reach of her, but Ginny backed away, leaping from the bed. Draco sucked in an appreciative breath as he got his first full glance of her body. It wasn't the best he'd seen, but it was good for her age.

"Don't you touch me! Don't touch me!" Ginny screamed at Blaise as she ran to the door. She yanked Draco's black robe off the hook he'd placed it on.

He made an attempt to protest, but Blaise gave him a warning look as he watched her wrap it around herself.

"What a—" Draco started, but Blaise stopped him.

"Stop! I knew she wasn't in that damn group without a reason. Almost every one of those girls has a problem that they couldn't deal with. She was the only one that stumped me. Now I know there's something wrong with her," he said watching the door she had run out of.

"How do you know all of those nasty girls have a problem?"

"Why would they be doing it?"

"Because they like it? I mean it's not unheard of."

Blaise lifted his eyebrow. "Oh what and you're an expert mister virgin? One of the girls, I won't say which one was molested, another one was beaten, three were raped."

Draco stood up and pushed a hand threw his hair. "How do you know all of this?'

"Because I've had them all!" Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of pants.

"If all that happened why would they resort to what they're doing?"

"To feel something? I don't know! I do however know that a few of them, like Pansy is just in it for the fun of it. I thought for a bit that Ginny was too until she came to me asking for the password here…and I know definitely after what just happened."

"You gave the password to her?" Draco snorted in disgust. "What'd she give you?"

"All I asked for was a decent kiss. She was scared. She hid it extremely well, but I could tell. Call it a sixth sense. I'm going to help her."

"Oh, like you helped those other girls who are still in there?"

"It takes time to heal pain, but that time will never be able to erase everything people go through. There isn't enough of it!"

Draco glared. "You know, when did you become a night in shining armor! What did you do with my best friend?"

Blaise lifted his dark eyes. "I grew up Draco. Which is what you need to do!"

Draco glared then shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaise lifted his head up. "You agree with me?" then he grinned. "Oh I get it…Ginny makes you feel powerless."

"What? No!"

"Admit it. She gets to you."

"Fine! She does, just a little."

The door creaked open. Both of them turned their eyes to a smiling Ginny. She began clapping. "Bravo! You think you figured me out? Well here's a little news flash for you…I do it because I like it! I'm like Pansy; I'm in it for the fun, the pleasure. Just because you a million times more experienced than me Blaise baby, doesn't mean you know my type," she threw her head back in laughter.

Draco swallowed as she slowly slipped his black robe off, exposing her soft looking flesh. His eyes fell to the swell of her breasts.

Blaise followed Draco's gaze and gave a tight grin, but for the first time he was jealous. Not of Draco though, of the bra that cupped her. He shook his head and gaped.

Ginny sighed and Blaise did a double take as he watched something in her eyes change. "I'm tired of coming on as the horn-dog. I think I'll let you sweat it out," with that she walked away.

"Is she going to walk to her room like that?" Draco asked in shock.

"Ginny!" Blaise yelled.

Draco threw his black robe to running boy. He watched as Blaise shoved her arms in the robe and smiled at her, ruffling her hair. She jerked away and continued to walk.

"She's got a fire attitude doesn't she? Matches her damn hair!" Blaise grinned as he walked back to Draco. He then looked at his best friend. "You know, you aren't an asshole all the time."

"Oh gods! I was nice to her!" Draco dropped down to the bed.

Blaise threw his head back in laughter. "Don't worry! I'm sure she didn't even notice! Only Cho and I know that side of you!"

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

"That little fiasco with you in my bed, better not happen again!"

Ginny flipped her red hair over her shoulders and glared at Draco, who was standing in front of the changing stairs. "Shove it up your ass Malfoy, oh wait you don't go that way, in fact you don't go _**any**_ way because you have your head so far up your ass that you—"

"Ginny, that's really not a way to get his attention," Blaise said to her in a bit of shock.

"Oh what and being all sexy and seductiony was? Well guess what it obviously didn't work! So here's how it is now…mean and bitchy me, he's not normal, any guy in their right mind would have taken me no questions asked if I went all hot and heavy on them."

Draco shook his head trying clear it. "Would you talk normal?"

Ginny averted her death glare back to him. Draco returned it with full maliciousness. "So here's how it really is—" Draco started. "You stay away from me or I'll kill you! Simple as that! Are we understood?"

Ginny sauntered up to him and met him eye to eye. "Then you best get with the stabbing because that isn't happening!"

Draco lifted his eyebrow and evil glint sparkling in his eyes. "Watch your back!" he spat out and turned to walk away.

"_Not_ a good idea Gin!" Blaise gave her a warning look and followed his best friend.

Ginny brought a hand up to her shuddering heart. "Maybe it wasn't," she whispered. "It was a great idea when I had it all played out in my head."

"Ginny sweets, what the hell was that?" Pansy asked as she clomped down the staircase. "You're supposed to be seducing him not pissing him off!"

"I just don't think I'm fully into it! I mean he's Draco Malfoy, my family's loathed enemy!" Ginny sighed, dropping herself onto the bottom step.

Pansy grinned and took a seat next to her. "Don't go all Romeo and Juliet on me!"

Ginny lifted her eyebrow. "You know about those two? I only found out because 'Mione leant me her book last summer."

"I've read it," Pansy swiped her hand across her forehead. "That Shakespeare character was very doom and gloom."

"Well I'm sure he wrote something—"

Pansy groaned. "Okay enough! Tell me what that was all about."

"Well I walked into his room and fell asleep next to him."

Pansy choked. "You fucked him already?"

Ginny rolled her head back and sighed in irritation. "No! He didn't even know I was there. I can't loose this bet. I cannot sleep in the Chamber of Secrets," she said grimacing.

"What happened down there anyhow?" Pansy asked softly.

"What happened—what happened—what happened is I almost died and I saw the scariest things imaginable that-that I can't even explain."

Pansy grinned. "Gees, and here I thought old Voldie got mixing with the juices and mojo."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "Ewe! No, and thank gods! I probably would have killed myself."

"Here," Pansy sniffed as she handed Ginny a set of dice.

"What is this?"

"Oral sex dice."

Ginny grinned up at Pansy. "Nice!"

"Isn't it though? Put 'em to good use!"

Ginny grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh you know it," she said as she watched Pansy get up. "Pansy you know all that stuff going around about me being all experty, well it's not true."

Pansy, with her back turned to Ginny bowed her head backwards, then turned around and bent down in front of the redhead. "Everyone knows that—nothing of you being an expert is going around, guys just like the way you moan, the ones you've done anyway. Says it really turns them on and because that's going around its why you haven't had to try so hard to get those challenges the group issues to you done."

Ginny lifted her eyebrows up in shock. "They like the way I moan?"

Pansy shook her head and grinned. "Kind of makes me want to try you out," she said chucking Ginny under the chin affectionately.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Pans, but I don't go that way!"

Pansy slowly stood up. "Hey, don't knock it until you try it, could be more fun than you think."

"Pansy you grossing me out!" Ginny chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Have fun with those," she licked her lips and sauntered down the hall.

"Oh I plan on it, the only question is, how do I get Draco to play with me?"

"If Draco won't play with you I will," a soft, very familiar, masculine voice breathed in her ear.

"Blaise didn't you just go away from me? How did you get behind me?"

"Being behind you is more fun," Blaise whispered huskily in her ear then gently traced his tongue along the curve of her cheek. "Although, being in the front, on top isn't so bad either, on the other hand you riding me—"

Ginny lifted her fingertip up to his mouth and shushed him. "I haven't lost yet! I still have three more days," she grinned nudging her cheek against his head.

Blaise sighed and turned Ginny's face around to face him. "You've lost sweet pea."

"No! I still have—"

Blaise dropped his forehead to hers. "You've lost."

"We'll see!" Ginny glared and pulled away from him.

"See you in the Chamber at midnight in three days!" Blaise grinned.

Ginny turned swiftly. "How do you know about that?"

"I talked to Cho. She told me about the girls' bet and how scared you were of the Chamber so I decided to mix it with our bet. Look at the bright side, at least you won't be alone."

Ginny glared. "I won't lose," her voice squeaked and she walked stiffly away.

~*~ Count down begins:

"Hey Draco," Ginny greeted as she plopped down next to him at the Slytherin dinner table.

Draco stiffened and glanced at her. "Why are you talking to me?"

Ginny snorted in anger. "Don't be so sarcastic and all the 'I'm better than you, you have no right to talk to me' tone can go vamoose!"

Draco growled in frustration. "Okay, no, you can not tell me how to talk when you can barely do it yourself."

Ginny smiled and turned herself towards him. "Why are you so anal? Is that a sign that you like it up the butt?"

"Last I heard you beg for it anally," Draco smirked.

"Oh you ass—"

"Bite your tongue Weasley!"

Ginny grinned evilly. "I'd rather bite you, every single muscular inch of you."

Draco pierced his lips showing his distaste. "Please, you're lucky I even let you sit this close to me!"

Ginny bit her lip hard then dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the now unwrapped dice and threw one onto the table in front of Draco.

Draco glanced down gave a lopsided amused grin. "Below the waist hmm."

~Good, it caught his attention.

Ginny grinned evilly and threw the second one. Once the last dice stopped rolling Ginny could literally smell her success as she saw Draco's mouth drop.

"Suck," Ginny whispered gently in his ear taking the lope into her mouth and scraping her teeth across. "Suck below the waist, what do you think I'd suck?" she asked trailing soft butterfly kisses against his neck and grinning against his throat as she felt him swallow.

Ginny dropped her hand and rested it on Draco's inner right thigh. She delighted in the sound of his breath accelerating.

"Do you like that?" she asked softly pushing her hand closer to the apex of his thighs.

Draco didn't answer and Ginny grinned at his glazed eyes.

"Ginny, why are you sitting next to him? Better yet, why are you at the Slytherin table?" Ron's extremely angry pitched voice growled.

Ginny jerked away and gave a soft gasp in Draco's ear as she swiped the dice off the table. "N-nothing."

"Yeah it better be nothing!" Ron glowed with red anger. "Are you coming?"

"No actually I'm going to sit here with Pansy today," Ginny spoke softly, still not very far from Draco's side.

"Oh for the love of—why do you have to have a Slytherin friend? It's not good for the mind," Ron snorted in disgust and walked away muttering obscenities.

"So what do you say we skip dinner and go to your room?" Ginny whispered softly.

Draco's face didn't look flushed and his eyes no longer held that glint of lust as he turned to look at Ginny. "I'm rather fond of eating, I know you aren't used to eating a healthy full course meal and being full and all, but I am. So please get out of my face."

Ginny stared in shock.

"Do close your mouth, it's very unbecoming. Oh, and Pansy sits on that end of the table," Draco informed then waved her off. "Bye now!"

Ginny's shock slowly evaporated. "See you tomorrow, or maybe tonight," she said licking his neck one last time.

She chuckled as she heard his disgusted yelp as scrubbed a wet paper-towel over his neck.

"Two more days Gin, two more days," she whispered to herself.

To Be Continued:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:

In her blue hip hugger jeans and black long sleeve turtleneck Ginny grudgingly followed the group of girls down the darkened hall. She nervously brushed her clammy, cold hands back and forth over the backs of her thighs as the musty stench of the Chamber filled her senses. Drips of water spattered to the ground and whispers of wind fluttered through the four-walled hall.

Ginny felt her stomach clench as they entered the room that she had never wanted to see again. The room where Harry had saved her life, where he'd fought the Basilisk, and most importantly where he fought Tom Riddle, a man Ginny had thought was her friend.

She bowed her head in shame as the group paused in main department. It was that moment that Ginny realized she was standing in the exact same place where she had almost died. Her eyes widened and she gasped, leaping over to stand on the other side of Pansy.

"Well, here you are," Pansy smiled softly as she handed Ginny her tote bag, which was complete with toothpaste, a toothbrush, pajamas, two blankets, and two pillows.

~Thank goodness for shrinking spells ~ Ginny thought to herself and she lifted her chocolate brown eyes up to look at Pansy.

"Look on the bright side sweets, at least you got Blaise to stay with you," Cho whispered softly in Ginny's ear.

Ginny lifted her eyes and smirked at the boy—no, man—leaning against the cracked cement wall.

"Make him give you a back massage—oh wee!" Cho giggled as she walked over to Blaise, reached behind him, and pinched him on the butt.

"Hey, hey, hey—you don't get to touch," he said half-heartedly, winking at Ginny.

Padma chuckled and called for the rest of the girls to follow. "Don't you two do anything I would do!" she hollered over her retreating shoulder.

Ginny bit her lip and yelled back, something she couldn't help saying. "Don't worry, we won't! We're going to use props. I got Oral dice, whipped cream…"

Padma threw her head back in laughter as Pansy snorted in amusement. "I knew those dice were you Gin," Pansy commented and swiftly shut the door, blocking anything Ginny would have to say out.

"Alone at last," Blaise commented softly. "I told you that you couldn't do it in two days!"

Ginny glared and walked over to lean against the jutted out snake figurine of multiple slithering snakes that she hated so much. "I would have had him with the Oral Dice if my stupid brother—bless him—hadn't interrupted. He was swallowing, no, gulping loudly, his cheeks had been flushed too! God he is so gorgeous," Ginny said as a bit of an after thought.

"What and I'm not?" Blaise asked.

Ginny snorted. "You know very well you are far beyond hot. It's not fair that both you and Draco are practically Greek Gods."

Blaise darted his tongue out and licked his bottom lip, bowing his head, a grin spreading across his face, his arms folded across his broad masculine chest. "Practically?"

"Well, you guys aren't BULGING with muscle—you guys are just right in that category—so yeah, practically."

"You know Gin, you're taking being here a lot better than expected."

Ginny lazily lifted herself up from her leaning position and walked over to her bag. "What did you expect?"

"Well, it's what made you join your little group, so I figured it must have some post-traumatic effect. You should be hyperventilating by now."

Ginny, who'd bent down to pull out the miniature blankets and pillows, lifted herself up and turned slightly, an amused grin spreading across her face. "That's a big assumption you made there Blaisy-baby!"

"It's a right one isn't it?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "No, it's not—it is so far from being right."

"Then why—the bad dream in Draco's room…"

"Was just that, a bad dream, a reoccurring one at that, but I was ELEVEN years old when that 'Chamber of Secrets' event happened to me. The therapist said it was perfectly normal and it would be good to face it one more time. I said I would never do that, and well, look at me now! Why would you think that?"

Blaise shrugged. "I just thought everyone joined because of a previous bad experience. Padma and her sister were physically abused, that girl from Hufflepuff was raped…"

"So? Some joined for that reason, but I have to tell you, most of us joined for the fun of it, for the payback."

"Payback for whom?"

"For the guys—it's okay for them to do that kind of stuff…well, it's not okay…it's frowned upon, but it's not like a big deal if they do it. A girl on the other hand that does it is a whore, a slut, is a disgrace to the women folk. Guys can go gloat about it to their friends and other men they don't know…girls aren't allowed to gloat about their sexual experiences, they're supposed to be innocent—virginal."

"Not necessarily," Blaise commented.

Ginny pursed her lips together and flipped the blanket in the air keeping it away from the puddles of water she laid it down. "It is a fact that women who enjoy having sex and do it rather often get criticized and put down by other women. Men get praised for it. Anyhow, I'm not saying that the Chamber didn't have some effect to me joining…maybe an inkling of one, but it was really because I wanted a friend and Pansy was there for me. I was so tired of watching the amazing Trio grow closer and closer together, Harry and Hermione in particular—caught them snogging in a corner—that's a big reason why I was so reluctant to join. They got closer and began pushing me further out of the little group. I don't like being a tag along, so I went searching for some friends. Pansy and I became friends," Ginny paused as she bent down for the other blanket.

"And?"

"And she was really secretive for awhile—like she was sheltering me from something, or as if she was waiting for me to be ready. That went on for a bit, and then one day I was flying on my broom, I'd gotten lost in the moment of it. I wasn't paying attention, I lost my balance, and I thought for sure that 'this was it, I was dead', but it wasn't it. I'll give you three guesses who saved me, the first two don't count."

"Harry."

Ginny clutched the black comforter and rubbed the pieces together like a mad scientist would on new information. She smiled widely and rolled her eyes back. "Yes, non other than the great hero himself. I was still upset at seeing him with Hermione, but it was Harry freaking Potter! Oh—he was so handsome that day, flushed from his furious flying to catch me, and he smelled lovely too masculine and woodsy…mmm…anyhow my feelings went a little deeper that day. They turned a little more sexual."

Blaise sauntered over to the blankets and sat down Indian style looking up at Ginny expectantly as she fiddled with the cap of her toothpaste tube.

"That was the first time I had actually felt THAT way towards him. I mean I had always had a crush on him, but I guess it just took a while, a long while, for me to get to that next, sexual level. Well that night was also the first time I found real pleasure in taking a bath in the prefects' bathroom. Hermione is a very nurturing person and tends to baby me when I get hurt, so she let me take a bath in there. She informed me that it had a turbo-water massager that would do wonders on my achy back…turns out it pleasures A LOT more than achy back muscles."

Blaise grinned from ear to ear shaking his head as he watched the red head squeeze the multi-colored toothpaste onto the purple toothbrush. "Keep talking—do not start brushing your teeth yet!"

Ginny smirked and seductively stuck her tongue out, licked at her top lip with only the tip of her tongue, and blew him a kiss. "I had brought a picture of Harry in with me because I wanted to obviously relieve some tension in the lower regions. I'd never done it before, but I had heard others talking about it and figured I had a pretty good idea. Well it turns out turbo-powered water jets know how to pound it, if you know what I mean. I had forgotten, however, I was supposed to meet with Pansy in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione let her in, told her where I was, and in she came—"

"Right when you had your orgasm?"

Ginny grinned at him evilly and inserted her toothbrush. She brushed furiously for about two minutes, and then walked over to the transfigured sink to spite, and rinse. She then took a sip of mint mouthwash, sloshed it around, and spat it out.

Blaise glared at her as she slowly walked over and sat in front of him, mimicking his sitting position.

"No, actually right in the middle of getting to it. So there I am, naked, in the water, pushing me hips, water sloshing around my raised thighs," Ginny licked her bottom lip and pushed her face closer to his, her eyes focusing on his lips, "moaning, panting. She stood there, her eyes on me, smiling. I had no clue she was there. My eyes were shut, my arms were holding me up for support at the bottom of the tub, my feet braced against the edges, the turbo water pushing against me, my head bent back in the throws of ecstasy—no way I would have seen her. I had my first orgasm right in front of my best friend and I didn't know it. Because I was in the prefects bathroom, if I would have screamed I know Hermione, Ron, and Harry would have come running in worried…you know because they have their own common room right next to it…so as it had just began to slice through me I gave a soft cry and fell underwater for the big scream," Ginny wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, then pulled away. "It's not smart to open your mouth underwater."

Blaise smiled, leaned forward, and began nibbling on her bottom lip. "Obviously. Pour you, your first orgasm, and you choke on water."

Ginny gave a throaty giggle as Blaise trailed kisses down the curve of her neck. "I was so mortified that she'd witnessed it. She just patted me on the back and commented on my choice of 'toy'. I could feel my face just burn. I actually had the guts to say that it was less tiring than using my finger," Ginny moaned softly as she felt Blaise's hand cup her breast, gently pinching, shaping, and molding her to his hand. "She laughed and then informed me of the multi-ways to do it! I had tried a total of five and that was when she introduced me to the group, claiming she hadn't expected for me to join so soon, but I matured fast to that sexual level she claimed she needed to get me at. She said I would be a good asset to the group. My initiation was to get Harry to have sex with me, and well, I was all for that!"

"So you lost your virginity to the golden boy," Blaise finished, his eyes darkening with desire as he trailed his fingers down her midriff.

"No, I didn't. I never had sex with him. Don't ask whom I lost my V-card to, because that's none of your business. It turned out that Harry was extremely head over heels in love with Hermione, more so than I thought he was. I had always thought Hermione and Ron would become an item, wishful thinking I suppose, but I knew, from that kiss, there was something between Harry and Hermione. I did it on break; he came with us back home to The Burrow. He turned me down. I walked away telling myself I just wasn't and would never be good enough to be with him in that way. Came back to school and I met up with Pansy and the girls, they asked how it went, I simply said 'As expected,' and they assumed we had done it from the new and improved gentle 'glow in my cheeks', which I actually got from the new vitamins I had started to take."

Blaise nipped at the bottom of Ginny's shirt and lifted it up over her head, revealing a black lacy bra and the creamy rise of her breasts cupped inside. He placed his fingertips on her nipple over the fabric and brushed back and forth repeatedly, tearing a small gasp from her.

"So, why are you so interested in all of this?" Ginny whispered in his ear and then began to nibble the corner of his jaw.

"I wanted to help you guys."

Ginny pulled back slightly. "You're going to help us by having sex with us?"

Blaise grimaced. "Well, when you make it sound like that…I'm human. I just think if I could get you guys to open up and talk about things—"

"We'd what? Stop doing what we're doing? I didn't see you complaining about it when you fucked them!" Ginny scolded pulling further back. "Kind of contradicting yourself there!"

"There is no contradiction! I just don't want someone I'm fucking to have a mental or physical fear that's causing them to do it, and if I can help in anyway by making them feel pleasure and giving them compliments before, during, and after it then I'm going to do it."

"Complimenting them how?" Ginny asked softly.

Blaise pushed his fingers through Ginny's hair and cupped the side of her face. "By tell them how beautiful they are, by whispering words of encouragement to them, afterwards I ask them to talk about something they love to do. I talk with them, I listen…I give them pleasure and vice-versa, with compliments—which are self-esteem boosters galore."

"You make it sound like you guys are a bunch of parasites feeding off of each other in a symbiotic relationship! Like you're in it for mutual benefits," Ginny said not knowing whether to be disgusted or shocked.

"I don't mean to make it sound like that, but in a way it is kind of like that. Only instead of not getting any benefits, we get three—pleasure, self-esteem, and a friendship. Every time sex came into the picture with a lusty we both knew it was for a permanent relationship, so we held no grudges, or anger towards each other if one decided to go elsewhere, so we could be friends in the end."

Ginny calmed a bit and suddenly lifted herself into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Bonds and attachments could happen though if you go back to the person repeatedly. Like, hmm, let me think, you and Cho?"

"Cho and I are fuck buddies…we've both established that."

Ginny giggled as she sucked the base of his neck. "Thank the gods wizards have a no sexual disease potion!"

"You should also thank the gods that it's only a one time thing that have to take, and it's a requirement for fourteen year olds to take it."

"And pregnancy prevention potion," Ginny mumbled as she reached for the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

She groaned slightly at the feel of their bare skin touching. Blaise reached for the buttons of Ginny's jeans and began sliding them out of their wholes. "Ginny, I want to put those dice to use soon. So what do you say we tear ourselves away from each other and stop this sluggish clothing removal act, take them off ourselves…faster and start with the rolling.

"I say that's a damn good idea," she grinned plastering a hard kiss to his lips before she pulled away.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

"Kiss—on the mouth—for a minute. Okay, I can already see it happening, you're going to get the easy ones, and I'm going to get the sucking ones. I can already see it." Ginny glared.

Blaise chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he lifted her chin up, leaning forward and gently touching his lips to hers.

Ginny hummed as he backed away. "I don't want to do the dice anymore, how about reddi-whip shots?"

Blaise pulled her swiftly on top of him. She gasped slightly as laughter began bubbling up. "Or we could just get to it now."

Ginny lifted herself up and pushed him into her, she gasped and dug her nails into his biceps. "Sounds really good."

Blaise clenched his teeth as Ginny rode him swiftly. He bashed his head back into the pillow and lifted his hands up to grip her hips, slowing her movements to gentle teasing. Ginny tried to jerk his hands away, but he only tightened his fingers around. She growled down at him.

"Blaise—I'm in charge," Ginny warned breathlessly.

He lifted his eyebrows and rammed his hips up hard into her, causing Ginny shake her head and scream from the force. "Really, cause last time I checked I was the one with the—"

Ginny glared down at him and pushed her hand over his mouth. She wiggled her hips sideways, applying more pressure to Blaise's slow tempered movements.

He bit his bottom lip and dug his fingertips into her. "Ginny stop!"

"I don't-haa-think so!" she gasped out.

Blaise flipped her over and did a binding spell on her hands, which caused her arms to fly above her head and tied them together with an invisible rope.

"Blaise take this binding spell off now," Ginny growled.

He shook his head and withdrew fully from her then pushed hard back into her, repeating this rough motion five more times, each one tearing a scream from Ginny.

"You'll always beg me to be in charge from now on my beautiful angel," he panted in her ear.

"I won't!"

Blaise smirked. "Won't you?" his gaze darkened as he glanced down at her lips. "You have the most luscious lips, so suckable—bitable!" he said bending his head and biting down hard on her lower lip as he continued his rough thrusts into her body.

Ginny moaned.

"I knew you'd like that. You're breasts love, are so perfect, just the right size for a mans hands," he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Ooh," Ginny panted heavily in his ear. "Blaise, oh yes."

He groaned. "Say my name, I want to hear you scream my name."

Ginny bit her lower lip in rebellion.

He smiled down at her softly, brushing his hand through her fiery red hair. "Don't worry love, you'll be screaming a lot more than my name before I'm finished with you."

Ginny licked her lips in anticipation. "That better be a promise."

"Oh…it is."

~*~ **The Next Morning…**

Ginny tightened her arms around Blaise's chest as she felt him move slightly. He grunted at the feel of her hand massaging between his legs.

"Mm yeah," he whispered sleepily his hips moving up and down.

Ginny slid down his body, the black comforter covering their bodies. She kissed the inside of his thigh, gently licking the hard muscles rippling. Ginny grinned as she felt his hands clutch her head, pushing her mouth towards his manhood. She obligingly took him into her mouth, sucking the tip and pre-cum. She moaned and hummed, the vibrating noise adding to his pleasure as he pushed her down further, taking him fully into her mouth.

"Oh Ginny," he moaned lifting his hips up. "Yes, oh baby."

She applied more pressure, and with three more thrusts of his hips into her he came, screaming her name in pleasure. Ginny swallowed as he released inside of her mouth, gave a gentle kiss to his member, and then slowly crawled up, pushing her head up just above his from underneath the blanket.

Ginny licked her lips. "Yum."

Blaise chuckled. "Well my beautiful sex goddess our time is up in the Chamber, I say we gather up and head out."

Ginny sighed and went to stand up. "I agree," she smiled down at him and then began walking around the small area of the blanket, picking up pieces of clothing.

She tossed Blaise's clothes to him and began dressing. "I have to say, you live up to your reputation!"

Blaise smirked. "Thanks love."

"Blaise, I have an idea of how I can get Draco."

He lifted his eyes up in shock. "You still going after him?"

"Of course! I'm not one to give up so easily. Anyhow I'm going to offer friendship…what do you think?"

"I think if you can get him to agree with that then you aren't human."

Ginny sighed and snapped the buttons of her jeans up.

"Draco, hey wait up!" Ginny hollered as she trotted at a jog down the Hogwarts hall towards him.

Draco sounded his disgust to her and continued to walk at his long, cat stride pace. "What?"

Ginny ran faster and placed herself in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "I want to offer a chance for us to get to know each other—to become friends. I know I've been all hot and heavy on you lately, but I'm asking you to give me a chance."

He gritted his teeth and glared at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you aren't like your father, because you have a heart, because you know you want to get to know me."

"Fine," he stated simply.

Ginny's mouth dropped and she stared at him. "What?"

"What?" he repeated viciously.

She shook her head, releasing her mind from the shock of how quickly he agreed. "Sorry, I-I just had expected that I'd have to beg a little more."

"Well, surprise," he snorted in disgust.

Ginny sighed and shoved a hand through her hair. "You don't seem like you want to do this."

Draco shook his head. "Oh, I don't, but I was a favor down to Blaise and he said I give you a chance and my favor to him would be that instead of…something I'd rather not talk about."

"What did he want you to do?"

"As I said—"

Ginny gritted her teeth. "I know what you said, but if we're going to be friends you have to talk with me."

"Stupid Weasel," he muttered.

"Fine call me names, but I still want to know what he wanted you to do."

Ginny could have sworn that Draco's cheeks tinted a light hardly noticeable pink as he dropped his gaze down and answered her question in a soft voice. "A threesome with him and Colin Creevy."

Ginny shrugged. "I think I kind of expected that Blaise went both ways."

"So it was either get fucked in the ass by two guys, or give you a chance and be your friend—you won."

"I'm flattered," she smiled.

Draco smirked, his grayish blue eyes glinting evil arrogance. "Don't be," he spoke harshly and side stepped her to start walking again.

Ginny brushed the comment off and began walking with him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Why?"

"Well I want to spend the weekend with you in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore allows fifth to seventh year students stay there during the weekends if they choose, so we could get a hotel room and go party—or some other things."

"I'm not having sex with you," he whispered, his voice thick with nervousness.

"I didn't say you had to. We can play chess, or just talk."

"Fine, bloody wretched…" he growled and started walking again towards the Slytherin common room.

This time however, Ginny didn't follow. "See you tomorrow then love!" she called.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

This is probably the only chapter of Lovingly Seduced that will have a title! Sorry again for the long wait and I hope this chapter is enjoyed.

Warning: This chapter contains italicized happenings…describing a bunch of dreams. If they seem a bit fast and sudden remember they are meant to be that way, because technically these are snippets of dreams and dreams do not have mainstream flow of one specific event. It's about a 90-minute cycle of sleeping through all five stages of sleep, pulling us in and out of the REM stage, the stage of dreams. They're will be at least five of them, which will be the whole chapter. This chapter is also pieces of other chapters. The snips are cut off by rows of squiggly lines, so basically the first one will be what chapter nine is about, the second one will be what chapter ten is about and so forth. You'll get it when it's finished.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Foretelling Dreams of the Future**

"_Can you do that?" Draco asked glancing over Ginny's shoulder as she examined the potion book she'd snatched from a shelf in one of the many bookstores they had visited in Hogsmeade. _

"_Make a summoning potion for a Djinn? Yes, but I wouldn't want too. Don't you know what a Djinn is?"_

_Draco smirked. "Of course I do. It would be interesting to meet one."_

"_Yeah," Ginny nodded sarcastically. "If you wanted to be the one to summon it, have it come after you, and burn you to crisp then yeah I suppose it would be interesting."_

"_Not all Djinn are bad."_

"_True, but think about it, they're classified as `demons'."_

"_What book have you been reading Weasel?"_

"_Are you saying my sources are wrong?"_

"_Wrong, no, misinformed, yes!"_

_Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, it's our first day of our first weekend together, what would you like to do?"_

"_Well I'm sorry sir. It's the last room we have."_

"_Draco, it's fine. We can survive with one big bed," Ginny smiled._

_He snarled. "Shut up!" he growled at Ginny and turned back to the clerk. "Now you listen here, my father—"_

"_I can't very well kick a family out so you can have two beds sir, I'm terribly sorry. If I were you I wouldn't be complaining…by the looks of your wife."_

"_She's not my wife!"_

"_Girlfriend then, I thought you both looked too young to be married."_

"_She's not—oh forget it!"_

"_We'll take the room," Ginny smiled._

"_Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered closing his eyes as he felt Ginny's small, slender hands slid up and down his sandalwood massage oil slicked back. _

_Ginny was seated at his lower back, her legs straddled on either side of his waist, moving slowly back and forth with the motions of her hands. "You looked tense."_

_He took a deep shuddering breath as he felt her lean down and kiss his neck. _

"_You have such a beautiful body Draco," she breathed in his ear._

"_Ginny, stop it," Draco croaked out moving slightly._

_Ginny growled slightly. "Turn over."_

"_Why?"_

"_Please just turn over," she begged softly._

_Draco slowly turned over an evil annoyed look shaping his features. "What's the matter with you Weasley?"_

_Ginny lifted an eyebrow up. "What's this? From Ginny to Weasley again; well, I'll just have to make you stay quiet then if you can't decide which name to call me. Personally I like how you say my first name. All sexy and exotic," she whispered wiggling her eyebrows. "Draco, have you ever seen a naked girl?"_

_Draco scowled. "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I have."_

"_Not of a picture," Ginny asked and smiled when she saw Draco's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink._

_She bit her lip and lifted her shirt swiftly over her head. Draco sucked in a breath at the movement, his eyes plastered to her bare front. _

"_I don't wear bra's, they're to uncomfortable and it's not like I actually need them anyhow. I have small breasts," she whispered as she slid her hands up Draco's chest and clasped his hand in hers. "They're the perfect size for a mans hand to hold and the perfect size for a mans mouth."_

_Ginny watched as Draco swallowed and let out a loud breath. _

"_Do you want to touch me Draco? You can. Touch me."_

_Ginny smiled as she watched his chest lift a little higher and his breath come out a little more raggedly. _

_She lifted his hands up to her chest. She gasped slightly as she felt him gently, unintentionally, move his hips into hers, making her more aware of the erection she known had developed the moment she started the massage. _

_His hips seemed to go up a little harder, more in rhythm, more continuous. His breathing accelerated and his hand started roughly squeezing her breast. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure and gave a soft groan._

"_Oh, Ginny," he gasped grinding harder against her hips._

_She gasped slightly as she felt his free hand slip into the back pocket of her jeans pushing her harder against his grinding hips as his other hand squeezed and molded her breast._

_Ginny grinned at the look on his face and as his hip movements became more frantic and forceful she knew the exact moment when he would be close to an orgasm. She estimated about five more hard thrusts and he'd be over. He pushed up and Ginny took the opportunity to miss his seeking hips and fall on top of his naked chest. Her forearms resting above his shoulders as she grinned down into his face. Their faces were so close that with every slight breathing movement their lips brushed._

"_What do you say we take are clothes off and do it for real?" Ginny whispered and began trailing kisses along his jaw._

_Draco took in a shuddering breath and shook his head. "Yes, oh yes," he groaned sliding his hands down her back, cupping her butt, and pushing her hard into him._

_~*~ He's coming._

_Ginny smiled tender up at Draco as she watched his face, etched with pleasure, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he thrust a few more times inside of her. She cupped the side of his damp face as she watched him orgasm, spilling into her. _

_He shuddered, dropping his forehead down to hers and tenderly kissing her lips. He then pulled back and searched her eyes. Draco pushed his hips three more times into Ginny and her mind exploded. _

"_Oh yes," she screamed wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "Oh Draco."_

"_You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she slowly came down from her euphoria. "I'm sorry I came so soon."_

_Draco brushed his fingers through her hair as he rested his forehead against hers. Ginny held his wrists as he brushed his thumbs back and forth over her cheekbones._

"_It's okay," she whispered softly and gave a whine as Draco went to pull out. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. "No stay."_

"_Ginny," he grunted softly._

_She grinned as she felt him start to stiffen inside of her. "All ready to do it again? Oh we," she giggled as she squeezed her muscles around him._

"_Ah," he gasped._

"_My mum always told me to watch out, to be careful when you find yourself around a man you know you could love, because if you don't watch, if you don't pay attention you won't just have one fall, but one long eternal fall. A never-ending drop that pierces your heart with fear, you keep falling and falling, but can't stop to pick yourself back up because you can't focus, your mind and eyes are closed to reality. The heart is overpowering." Ginny cried a waterfall of tears slipping down her cheeks and splattering onto the cement floor of the outside hallway. "Draco, I'm falling…I'm drowning in my love."_

_Draco grinded his teeth together, swallowing as he stood above a soaked, crying Ginny, dressed in a pair of white silk pajamas that clung to her curves like a second skin. "What am I supposed to do about it?" His voice quivered slightly, but still held the edge of anger, of the betrayal. _

"_Draco—"_

_He sneered. "Stop saying my name like that!"_

"_I-I'm sorry." _

_Draco felt his eye twitch, his stomach flipped with longing as he gazed down at the only girl…no woman that had ever been sexually close to him…that had ever been able to capture his heart, and the only one who could prick his heart with a tiny needle forming it into a knife stabbing it through to the core and twisting. _

" _I wasn't watching. I never planned on falling in love, but I did. I love you."_

_Keeping his face expressionless he kneeled in front of her, not quite touching the rain soaked cement ground with his knee. He lifted her chin up, forcing eye contact. "I suppose then you should have been paying attention, but instead of doing that you let it wonder off to who your next good fuck would be with, right? How did you like fucking my best friend?" Draco glared at her, the pain of her actions seeping in deeper and forcing that imaginary knife, plunging it with a force so strong that he almost gasped from the pain._

_Ginny dropped her face down into his palm and brought her hand up to cup his hand. She then turned and placed a kiss on his index finger. "I told you it meant nothing—you and I weren't even—"_

_Draco shook his head, jerking back, stopping himself from falling into her beautiful, intense eyes. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't."_

"_WHY are you so upset about it? We weren't anything when Blaise and I had sex," Ginny whispered a bit harshly as she stood up and yanked on Draco's hand._

_He shuddered inwardly at the skin-to-skin contact, feeling the jolts of electricity shoot through him at the feel of her soft, tender skin. Cringing with pain he slapped her hand away. "__**It is different," **__he gritted through his teeth in such a deep anger filled voice that Ginny found herself backing away in fear. "He had no right to have you first. I—"_

"_Draco, Blaise was not my first lover!" _

_Draco balled his fists up in anger at his sides. "I know."_

"_Then why—"_

"_I have to share everything him…after all his planned destiny is the same as mine. For once I wanted to have something precious that he didn't have first. I didn't want it to be you, but now that I've—that we've—I wanted to have you for myself, to keep you with me and say she's mine, she was mine to start, and never did Blaise have the pleasure of being with her. Know that I've found out I can't do that I don't want you anymore," he whispered the lie so softly that he almost had to strain his own ears to hear it._

_Ginny's eyes widened in something Draco could barely recognize. "What? WHAT? NO! Draco, please! Don't leave me! I need you."_

"PANSY!"

Pansy glanced up and smiled as she saw the red head running towards her at full speed. "Did you have another sex dream about me?"

"More like did she have one about me?" Blaise smirked out.

Ginny rolled her eyes and glared. "Oh puh-lease! You weren't that good. Draco is better," she snorted and her eyes widened instantly as she realized what she said.

Pansy squealed. "You got him?"

"No, she didn't," Blaise said giving her a questioning look.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Oh, and how would you know?"

"I'm his best friend. I know everything about him."

"Whatever. Pansy, I really have to talk to you!"

Pansy shook her head. "Whoa, slow down. Don't jump from one topic to another."

Ginny growled and pulled Pansy aside. "I had multiple dreams last night."

Pansy gave her an `are you stupid look'. "Most everyone did."

"I remember them."

"Gin, it's not unheard of to remember your dreams."

"But it's unusual to remember all of them very, very, very vividly right?"

"What were they about?" Pansy asked.

"Draco. One dream were in some book store talking about Djinn's, then we were in a hotel room, then I was massaging his back, then we had sex and he came and then—we broke up."

Pansy raised the corner of her lip in a half smile. "When were you ever `together' in that dream?"

"I don't know. I think that part I didn't remember. Maybe after the sex we became…closer?"

"Ginny, babe, it was dream. It wasn't a vision. Besides, why is it scaring you so much?"

"Because I felt it. I felt everything. Anger in the beginning, lust, so completely turned on by everything he did, then the hurt and-and…the love."

Pansy smacked Ginny on the back. "Don't worry about it. It's just stupid. Okay?"

"I-I—Okay."

"There's a good girl. Look sexy, because he's coming."

Ginny turned, her heart heavy with worry, and plastered a smile across her face. "Hi Draco, are you ready to have fun?"

He glared at her and flipped her off before he walked towards the exit of the castle.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine:**

A day and a night had passed, very quickly in fact. Things from Ginny's dream had started happening, but she'd quickly put a stop to them.

"No falling in love for me. No siree!" she mumbled in the mirror as she got ready for bed.

The one thing that she was looking forward too, well she knew it would happen. Ginny knew she was going to have Draco tonight. After last night…

"After last night baby doll there's no question."

Ginny had loved every minute of it. They stayed in for the night. Playing a different assortment of games, until it was time to call it quits and go to bed they had been actually getting along really well. Then she'd gone to take a shower and came out only in a towel.

Draco had nearly swallowed his tongue when he'd seen her come out in the crisp white terrycloth towel.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" he had asked her.

"On the bed with you, where else?" she had replied.

"I don't think so."

"Don't argue with me."

And what surprised Ginny the most is that he hadn't argued with her. He'd just simply got into bed and laid ramrod still for about ten minutes before drifting off too sleep.

Because of that Ginny just knew that tonight would be the night. She had even told him that she would have him tonight.

Taking a deep breath she wrapped her terrycloth robe around her, tied it in the front and walked out.

When she walked out he was leaning against the headboard, reading a book. "Draco," she called.

He slowly lifted his eyes up. Ginny watched intently as they darkened with desire. She swiftly walked over to him and lifted herself up on top of him. Draco sucked in a breath and sat up straighter as Ginny balanced her body on her knees and her hands on either side of his head.

"Stop fighting me," she whispered and dropped her lips down to his.

"Okay," he said huskily.

Ginny smiled down at him as he reached for the tie in the front of her terrycloth robe. She shut her eyes and sucked in air as she felt the folds of the robe come undone.

Draco glanced up at her as he tenderly placed a kiss on her navel. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd even been told a head of time. That day had been such a blur, and it was because of that one warning.

He reached across the bed and opened the hotel drawer.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw what he was reaching for.

A pink flush tinted his cheeks. He dropped his eyes to the floor, shuffling his legs beneath her, his hands flexing around her waist. "What?" he asked embarrassed.

"Well," she paused, "I guess I'm a little curious as to why *you* have vials of pregnancy prevention potions so readily available. You know, considering you won't have sex with anyone because no one is better than you."

"About a week ago."

"What?"

"I bought them about a week ago. Just in case." He glanced away from her.

"Just in case?" Ginny snorted.

"Not what you're thinking!" he snapped viciously, then sighed in defeat and lowered the tone of his voice. "I mean—gods Ginny you know you're beautiful and well, I-I wanted to take precautions."

Ginny blushed, smiling in spite of herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed. She caressed his face with her fingertips, her grin growing wider when he looked back at her. Rubbing her nose gently against his, she leaned in and kissed him - his lips, his cheek, the right corner of his mouth. Draco opened the vial, raised it up to her lips and watched with irregular breathing as the neon blue liquid slipped in between her lips. He watched intently as she swallowed the contents, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth for control. Draco jumped when he felt her hand slide into his boxers and cup him. With her other hand she slowly slide them down his hips so that they rested on the underside of his knees. Ginny wrapped her hand around him and gave a firm stroke.

"Oh God, oh God, Ginny."

Ginny leaned in and licked his lips, slipping her tongue past his teeth. Her fingers ran the length of him, her thumb caressing over the top. He inched over between her legs again, and she could feel him brushing against her. She wrapped her legs around his, her hands coaxing his hips towards her. Draco pushed himself up, and looked down at her intently.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, the seriousness in his eyes made Ginny hold back her laugh.

Ginny caressed the side of his face. "Completely sure."

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to. Do you want to?"

He smiled sheepishly and glanced down between their bodies. "Oh, I want to. Trust me. I just don't really want to be a damned dare."

She chuckled softly. "Here's the thing—I lost. It ended a couple of days ago. Now, are you sure you're not confused? I would hate to think that I was taking advantage of you."

Ginny didn't expect Draco to press his lips to hers, pull back slightly and stare intently into her eyes, then repeat the soft, yet passionate kiss once again. Ginny pulled him back down, feeling him start to enter her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body clenching up. Draco watched her face contort with pleasure.

"I don't think I can stop…" Draco gasped softly.

Ginny cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. "Shh-hh, I don't want you too," she gasped between breaths. "You feel so good."

"Ginny," he whispered softly dropping his forehead to hers.

"Draco," she opened her eyes and tried to smile. "It's okay. Really. I won't hurt you I promise," she urged him on.

If he didn't move soon she was sure she would die.

Draco still didn't move. He wanted to believe her, but given her reputation it was unlikely that she was telling the truth, but damnit he wasn't a bloody saint. He couldn't stay in a hotel room with an ungodly beautiful woman who seemed to be in heat 24/7. Everything about her begged him to stop, although her words and her eyes told him to keep going.

Her damned eyes! Why did her body have to feel so perfect wrapped around him?

"Don't you trust me?" she smiled up at him angelically.

Draco clenched his eyes shut as she adjusted her hips. "No."

Ginny gave a half heart smile. "You will."

Draco kept his eyes fixed on Ginny's as he slowly slid farther in. His arms gave out as her body contracted around him, but he caught himself before he collapsed on top of her. At first, he didn't do anything, just buried his face in her shoulder biting it tenderly as waves of pleasure jolted through him.

He was too afraid to move; knowing if he did it could be over in minutes. No way was he going to make a fool of himself.

Please don't let this be a dream.

"Draco, please?" she begged him.

He knew at that moment he would have given her anything. He groaned softly into her shoulder and his body once again took over where his mind failed, rocking their hips together. Once he settled into an easy rhythm, however still slightly sharp and quick, Draco finally met her eyes again. She kissed him hard, squeezing his body tighter and harder to hers. Wishes of dreams she knew not of crossing through her mind. Hopes that Draco could see past everything she was…He made her whole body tingle.

Ginny couldn't believe she was finally making love to him…to Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, oh gods," he moaned breaking lip contact. Is hands clamped down on her hips, his thrusts becoming faster and harder.

The vicious smacking of skin against skin sent shivers up and down Draco's spin, He revealed in the sound that heightened his pleasure. Amazing, vibrant colors swirled and meshed together through his head, the exotic smell of Ginny clinging to him, and swimming through the air.

She smelled so wonderful. Her scent alone could have sent him over the edge.

His fingertips dug into her side. He made his thrusts shorter and tighter, growling with the need for more.

"Oh Gin," he groaned into her neck.

Ginny shivered at the way her name sounded like a pleasure filled sin as it escaped his lips.

She gasped in pain as she felt Draco clamp his teeth around her neck. At that moment any question of confusion or doubt went out the window – Ginny could feel it calling out to her from every pore of his body. His orgasm was coming upon him full and vicious. Ginny clutched him tighter to her. The need to help him attain the same intense explosion that she longed for. She raked her nails down his back to his bottom, and grasped it tightly, ramming the lower half of his body into her.

Draco squeezed Ginny to him. She pulled back and stared up at him savoring his look. His eyes where shut almost as if he were concentrating on something very intense and important, his body trembling as the tension that had built up released. Giving one last hard swift push into her he collapsed on top of her, panting.

Ginny smiled up at the ceiling, running her fingers down his back as his back lifted swiftly as he sucked in air.

Breathing heavily, he kissed her collarbone, and then laid his cheek against her breast.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't last longer."

"You did damn good for your first time. A natural I'd say."

Draco smirked. "Of course."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten:**

Draco frowned as he looked down at Ginny. Her face looked sweet, almost angelic in sleep, but Draco knew that anyone could look like that when asleep.

It was six o'clock in the morning by the time they had worn themselves out. They'd woken each other repeatedly through the night making hot heated love to each other. After the first time Draco thought it had been over with that, but had been shown wrong. He'd fallen asleep and then what seemed like a few minutes later had come awake to feel Ginny's mouth around him, going up and down. That had only been the beginning of a stream of kinky foreplay.

Now, at noon, they had managed to get a full six hours of sleep without waking the other up too fulfill sexual deeds. He had instantly stiffened as he woke up and felt Ginny's leg wrapped around his, her head lying on his chest, red hair that smelt of apples tinkling under his nose.

Draco had allowed himself that comfort for a while, gently trailing his hand up and down her spin, but then he knew it was over. He slowly slid out from under her and sat on the end of the bed staring at her. He'd been for about an hour now, trying to figure her out.

No one would have ever guessed that such a beautiful nymph of a creature like Ginny could be so complex and simple at the same time. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through her hair.

"In the end it'll be you who gets hurt," he whispered in her ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Ginny moaned and stretched her overly sated body.

She felt wonderful, like electricity was flashing back and forth through her body. She wanted to jump up and scream with triumph. Draco Malfoy had crumpled. She'd completed her task…the one that she'd made for herself.

His name on her mind brought shivers to Ginny's spine. Warm tingles jolted through her abdomen. She slid her hand down her stomach and lifted her hips slightly. She'd never felt so…womanly before. Draco, although he'd had no experience whatsoever before he'd been with her, was the best lover she'd ever had. He made sure she had her pleasure, giving and giving until she couldn't handle it anymore. He'd been gentle, something Ginny wasn't really used to, and tender, as if she was a flower that could easily have its petals plucked.

He'd done things to her that she would never forget.

"Mm, Draco? I want some more," she giggled, her hand clutching her open buttoned shirt. "Can you believe it, after how many times we did it? I swear this was an orgasmic night. Literally! …Draco?" Ginny spoke again turning to see an empty bed.

She looked up as a piece of bright redness caught her eye. It was a red rose and underneath it was a note. Slowly she lifted it up and unfolded the white paper.

_Weasley,_

_Thanks._

_~D_

Ginny read the letter over and over again. "That's it? No 'you were amazing' or 'lets do this again'? Come on!" Ginny growled out throwing herself back on the bed.

Ginny swiftly got up and stared in the mirror, leaning forward to touch her eyes and smooth a hand through her hair. "Maybe I'm losing it."

~Maybe you shouldn't always expect for you to be the first to leave.

"Get over it," Ginny whispered to herself.

As soon as Ginny returned to school the first person she saw was Draco.

"Hey," Ginny called smiling at him happily.

Ginny couldn't believe it when all he did was nod and walk towards his next class.

"Draco?" Ginny asked softly, her eyes frowning at him.

He turned slowly. "Oh, did you expect something?"

"Yeah, not to be brushed off after last night."

"Right…no hard feelings right? I mean you're a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy, it obviously can't last."

Ginny's eyes widened. However when she saw Draco smirk at her she instantly smiled deeply. "Well, I did expect it to go for a little longer. You're pretty damned good. I guess this will save me the hardship of letting you down easily."

"Please Weasel, don't flatter yourself."

Ginny swallowed as he stared at her, waiting for her retort.

~What's the matter with you? It was only one night. Get over it!

"See you later Ferret," Ginny smirked back at him and flipped around, walking confidently towards the outside of Hogwarts.

Draco smiled at her retreating back. She needed a taste of her own medicine, but it was going to take willpower on his part to stay away. Aside from him being a virgin he knew that what he'd felt with her wasn't just lust, but what good would it do him to let her have her way? To let it be how it was with every man she'd been with?

Draco had been very intimidated by that fact at first, but it was beneath him to _be_ intimidated, so he had quickly gotten over it.

He gave an inward shudder as his body heat rose. "Ginny Weasley it's time for you to beg," Draco whispered softly chuckling as he watched her once straightened shoulders slump once she'd thought he had turned the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven:

He was so cold.

For days he'd turned a shoulder to her and hiked up his nose in an 'I am holier than thou' aristocratic way and frankly it was starting to tick her off. She didn't really know why considering he'd done it to her since she'd started her first year at Hogwarts.

~Perhaps it's because you had sex with him Gin, could that be it?

She snorted. Her sarcastic thoughts probably held a lot more truth than she wanted. What had been her undoing however was when she saw Draco talking within close counters of Pansy Parkinson, her supposed best friend. It was then when she decided to go drinking, and thankfully it was time for a visit to Hogsmead. It was also how she'd ended up in Draco Malfoy's warm Slytherin colored bed.

It wasn't how she wanted to end up in his bed that's for sure, but the fact that she was next to him; the fact that she could stare at him a little while longer was well worth it, even if she had puked her brains out in front of him.

"Weasley…is that you? I think you got the wrong common room sweat pea," he smirked at her from his lounging, comfortable, almost catlike position on the black leather couch.

Ginny giggled as she tumbled towards him. "Draco, why are you being such a bastard to me? What did I do to you besides rock your world?" she asked as she sat on his lap.

He gripped her ass and growled in anger. "No one will ever be able to rock my world little girl!"

Ginny huffed and wobbly leapt up. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm only a year younger than you! I'm not a child."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well that's funny, you've been acting like one since you joined that stupid group."

"I have not…it-it gave me a reason…it gave me friends. I wouldn't have had it any other way. And the big question goes to Ginny Weasley…what would you do differently if you could go back in time? Do you know what that answer would be? Nothing. Being with The Lusties built me into who I am today, they made me strong, tougher, so that I could handle things LIKE THIS!" she screamed the last part.

Draco flinched back and leapt up. "Don't you raise your voice to me and things like what?"

Ginny sighed and dropped to her knees in front of him. "You broke my heart Draco Malfoy."

"I wasn't away that you had a heart."

Tears formed in her eyes and she bowed her head, staring at his feet. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Ginny—wait," Draco muttered and growled, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She lifted her eyes up and stared at him in horror. "D-Draco, I think I'm going to be sick," she gasped out.

Draco jerked away instantly, just in time to see her throw-up all over herself.

"That's disgusting," Draco said as his stomach jolted in revolt.

Ginny's hard gagging noises and the splatter of throw-up on the floor was enough to make himself get sick.

"Damnit, you shouldn't drink if you can't handle it," he growled as he leapt onto the couch to get away from the splattering substance. "Are you ever going to be finished?"

Ginny snorted in an outrage. "It's not my fault," she managed around a gag. "I'm sorry," she cried as she finally controlled her gagging and dropped her face to the floor.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

Draco stared down at her and sighed. "Get up," he mumbled and then whispered a quick cleaning spell. "You can come and take a shower in my bathroom."

With her head still plastered to the floor Ginny lifted her eyes up. "My legs feel like jelly and my head feels like a balloon filled with cement as in I think I'm stuck here."

Draco heaved an irritated sigh. "You're more trouble than you're worth you know that Weasley," he said as he bent down and lifted her with ease into his arms.

"Mm, my hero," she muttered as she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Ugh, oh for Merlin's sake don't breathe on me!"

"Ginny come on! Get off my bed and get into the shower."

"I can't I can't! Just let me sleep."

"Not with you smelling like that," he growled out.

"Would you come and get me then?"

"Come and get you?" Draco raised an eyebrow and turned on the cold water. "I'll come and get you alright," he said as he walked out of the bathroom and towards her crumbled form.

Ginny jerked up and gasped, clutching her head. "It's okay, I changed my mind. I'll walk."

"No, I can get you," Draco said with anger tinged in his voice as he swept her up off her feet and walked very swiftly into the bathroom.

"Draco! No! PLEASE NO!" Ginny screamed as dread filled her and then within seconds she was greeted with icy cold water. "DRACOOO!"

"Clean up," he muttered as he walked out.

Ginny glared at the door and slowly got up from the cold bath water to strip her clothes off. "You're so mean. You're the one that has no heart."

"Oh that hurt," came Draco's voice.

"Shut-up! I'm not finished tal—AOW," Ginny cried out.

Draco's head snapped to the door as he heard a crash and scream. He ran towards the bathroom and swung open the door to see a naked Ginny sprawled out on the floor. "Ginny, you clumsy—"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ow, that really hurt," she sniffled.

Draco frowned and bent down, offering his hand to her. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Y-you could take your beautiful clothes off and join me in a shower?" she asked suggestively.

"My beautiful clothes huh?" he asked smiling softly down at her.

"With all the black and then the turquoise shirt underneath…mm…that is just sexy."

Draco snorted and shook his head as he began to strip off his black pants and turquoise shirt. "Fine."

"Yah," she grinned out and then groaned.

"What's wrong? Are you going to barf again?"

"No, I just want you," Ginny giggled up at him.

"A-oh."

Ginny flipped onto her back, flinching slightly as the cold tile contacted her naked skin. "We could just do it here you know. I've been dying to have you inside of me again for weeks."

Draco swallowed visibly and closed his eyes as Ginny slid her hand down her stomach suggestively. Gathering his composure he bent down and cupped the side of her face. "Not when you're drunk."

Ginny pouted. "You aren't serious are you?"

"I am serious, now get up."

"Oh come on!"

"Ginny-get up or I'll get dressed again."

Ginny sighed and slowly lifted herself up, with the help of Draco. "And that would be a shame, you have such a beautiful body. You know, we should join a nudist colony, but then again I'd be jealous of all the women that would get to see your magnificent body."

"Ginny, just get in the shower," he whispered softly.

Ginny bit her lip as she slipped in front of him. She stood there for a second longer than necessary, smiling in amusement as she felt his erection against her midriff. "At least someone's happy to see me," she muttered to him and entered the shower.

Draco gritted his teeth and stepped sharply into the shower. "Turn around."

"Now Draco, now is not a time to be shy," Ginny giggled.

"I'm going to was your hair and backside," he spoke softly.

"O-oh," she whispered as she turned slowly.

She crisscrossed her arms in front of her chest and curled her fists under her chin as she prepared herself for Draco's touches. He didn't use a cloth like she had half expected him to with the way he was acting. He used his hands, touching her gently with his soap lathered hands. Sliding them tenderly down her back and the curve of her butt. She gave a startled moan as his hands went in between her thighs to wash her there.

"Turn around," he whispered.

She obeyed, with her arms still in front of her. She looked up at him with surprise as he picked up the bar of soap and lathered up a new coat of it onto his hands. The first thing he went for was her neck, he massaged the front and back, making her bow her neck back into the water that sprayed onto her back. Then his hands went lower, but paused as if he were hesitating or waiting for a reaction.

He washed every part of her body, turning her on so much that she couldn't see clearly. He'd stroked her breasts so innocently that it irritated her. She knew he knew what he was doing, but it was as if it didn't affect him in anyway…well aside from the obvious, but he couldn't control that. His hands crept underneath her breasts and washed and washed and washed.

"This is killing me Draco," Ginny whispered to him.

"What was that?" he asked.

She had expected his voice to be hoarse with want, but it wasn't. What's the matter with him? He defiantly isn't gay. The evidence of that kept poking her.

"Need more soap," he smirked down at her as he took his hands away.

Ginny gasped as the scorching pleasure went away. She yanked at his hands. "NO!" she cried out and shoved his hand in between her legs. "Please make cum," she begged as she rubbed her clitoris against his wrist.

Her hips rocked back and forth frantically against his wrist. She was desperate for release and Draco just stood there staring at her, doing nothing to help.

"Draco! Do something," she gasped in pleasure as she scooted farther up his arm to clutch onto his neck. "Oh yes," she cried out dropping her mouth to bite his shoulder.

He jerked slightly. "Ginny—"

"Oh please," she begged.

Her hips were going back and forth, and soon up and down, smacking herself against his arm. He was now literally holding her up with one arm and with on the help of her arms clutching around his neck.

Draco pulled back and frowned at her. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked softly almost as if he were in pain.

Ginny was at the point in which no coherent thought could enter. She pulled his head to her and kissed him fiercely and within seconds of that passionate kiss she came. She pulled back and screamed. She screamed so loud that Draco flinched and pulled her back into a kiss so that no one would hear.

Ginny's hands gripped his hair as she jerked her hips back and forth, rubbing against his arm one last time. She gasped, breathing heavily in and out as she slid off his arm and to her knees.

"Wow," she spoke with shock. "I-I guess it's time for me to please you," she giggled up at him as she reached for his cock.

He groaned in an irritated manner and roughly pushed her away. "Stop it! Ginny come on, let me wash your hair."

"Don't you want—I can ease the pain," she said up to him in confusion.

"So can my hand, no get up," Draco growled in anger.

She stood slowly and allowed him to wash her hair. He did it so gently; he never took his eyes off of hers. It was honestly the most intense moment of her life. She quickly changed her mind however once he leaned her head back, washed the soap from her hair and kept her neck bent that way as he tenderly kissed the middle of her collarbone.

"You are a very beautiful woman Ginny, you could turn on the devil, so please don't let what happened here give you self-esteem issues."

"I understand Draco, you have respect for me so you won't take me while I'm drunk. I understand…and I-I respect you even more than I already did for it."

He smiled down at her and pulled her gently out of the shower. He reached for a towel and slowly toweled her off in such a way that she knew she'd never be able to look at a terry cloth towel ever again.

"I'm going to go and get you some clothes to wear okay," he whispered softly as he wrapped her in a towel so that she wouldn't be cold.

"Okay."

Within seconds he returned with a pair of forest green silk boxers and a matching silk shirt.

"Thank you Draco," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

She watched as he once again walked out of the bathroom, allowing her to get dressed in private, which really didn't take long. She stared at herself in the mirror before leaving however which took up the whole other eight minutes she'd been in the bathroom. Her eyes were blood shot from the throwing up and her lips were swollen. Her hair was wet and wild from not be brushed or blow dried, just towel dried. She looked absolutely awful, but Draco had seen her throw up, so this was a huge plus compared to that she supposed as she walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed.

"So, are you sure you don't want to fuck me?" Ginny asked teasingly knowing full well what his answer would be, as she flipped in the opposite direction, her back facing Draco.

Draco stood up and threw his reading glasses onto his desktop. He walked over to the bed and grinned down, "Thanks sweeting," Draco smirked as he laid down beside her and smacked her ass hard, smiling deeply as she squeaked and flinched from the hard spank, "but as sexy as you are you still have puke breath. Night."

"Goodnight…I love you."

He smacked his hands and the light went out. Draco sighed and folded his arms underneath his head staring up at the ceiling quizzically.

It's a shame she's drunk.

To Be Continued…

I believe there are two more chapters. Hot damn! I hope you guys enjoyed this and here comes the usual-sorry it was speedy and sorry about the mistakes! ~Aya


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I had a comment about the shower scene being tasteless in the last chapter. It was a little tasteless and I apologize.

Chapter Twelve:

Ginny smiled down at the sleeping Draco. She couldn't believe what he'd done for her. Technically she couldn't believe she was able to remember what he'd done for her, but she did.

"Hey," she whispered softly in his ear not really wanting to wake him up.

Draco shuddered and snuggled deeper into the covers, slitting his eyes open over them. "What do you want?"

Ginny leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. "I meant what I said last night."

"What did you say?"

"You know what I said."

Draco searched her face and quickly averted his eyes. "That you love me?"

"Yes. I have something to tell you. About the girls in my 'group'."

Draco sighed and lifted his eyes up to hers. "I know. Blaise told me."

"Blaise…let me guess, he gave you the 'they joined because they were raped, beaten' or something or other."

"Pretty much."

"It's true, but it isn't the only reason we formed our group. I don't want you to think that we-that I did this because I was hurt. It was a reason, but not the only one. I do defiantly not want to give you the image that sex is the only way for me to feel something. I-we love it with a passion, if you get the right guy it's like holding a romance novel in your hands, except it's real. It started off as a 'hurt' thing, but it's not how it is now."

"Ginny, you can't tell me that that's the only way you have any feelings. You use sex as a-as a replacement for something your missing."

"No! It's more like a trial of what is possible to get…and you go through all of those trials until finally, finally you get that earth shattering moment and you just know that that person is your everything. It's just like dating only it goes a bit further. It's not like we just pick a guy out and fuck him. We get to know him…even if he doesn't know it. Then we slowly creep into the seduction. We decide on whether they need to be aggressive or not with him."

"What did you think you needed to be aggressive with me?"

"Yes…mildly anyway. I came to this conclusion because you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time and I can tell you like it, but your arrogance brushed them off so harshly that they hardly ever came back and if they did they did it more timidly and that just wasn't for you. So I came back again and again with confidence and forcefulness. You may not believe me about what I said before and I could see where you'd think I had contradicted myself in it, but does it really matter? Especially since I believe so much in what I said?"

Draco slowly lifted himself up which brought his whole body closer to Ginny. "That earth shattering moment…was-was it with me, I mean even though I don't have experience?"

Ginny tried to stop her wide, huge smile from spreading across her face, but she couldn't help it and the tears that entered her eyes were even more far beyond her reach. She lifted her hand up and cupped the side of his face. "Yes, my moment was with you. I love you."

"I just don't understand how you can know so quickly."

She sniffled. "I don't know, but I just knew. Some people know it by just looking, but did you ever realize that most people don't really make that connection until they've made love? I'm not a slut…I know you think I am I'm sure a lot of people think I am. I take precautions…wizard and usually muggle precautions and I get to know the person for weeks."

Draco huffed out a huge breath, flopped his head onto his pillow, and folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "This isn't me."

Out of everything he could have said that was what Ginny expected the least. "Um-what?"

"I'm my fathers' son. Son of a death eater, the whole cliché bad guy type, but here I am about ready to—well, I don't know exactly."

"Don't be the image everyone wants you to be."

He lifted his body up and smiled at her softly. "I think I love you too."

Ginny almost did a double take.

He couldn't mean it. It really was too soon…for him anyway.

Ginny was surprised he hadn't stuttered, but then again he was Draco Malfoy.

"I'll tell you what Draco, I'll only take that a little seriously. It's natural that you have feelings for me…I was your first. Thank you for saying it though, but I do hope that means we can um—er…" Ginny paused not knowing what to say.

"Date?"

She frowned. "'Date' just seems over-rated, especially because the whole purpose of dating is to court, then to have sex, and um we've already done that!"

Draco grinned up at the ceiling. "You are not like other girls."

"No, that's for sure. For one, most girls that like sex keep it to themselves and don't act on it," Ginny gave a tiny smile and turned her head.

Draco frowned and lifted himself up; placing his hand under her chin and turning her head back to his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for the things I'd done in my past, but I would be sorry if you thought less of me for doing it."

Draco averted his eyes and was quiet.

"You know, this is where I could use some encouragement," Ginny laughed half-heartily.

"I would be lying if I didn't say it made me think less of you…in the beginning, but I've come to realize that you can't change the past, you can't change your actions. I've come to respect you—I don't know how with the way you've been acting, but I have. The fact that I thought less of you before I heard your side of the story and how you still managed to make me have respect for just makes me want to allow you into a part of my life."

Ginny sniffled, leaned forward, and kissed him on the mouth. "Thank you—for everything."

Draco smirked. "So, when and where should we go on our first _real _date?"

~Fin~

I am not saying that abbreviation for this story is final, but until I've fixed it up a bit in the beginning I just really don't have it in me to add more chapters, because I take so long updating I just wanted to give it a decent ending that could be picked up again. I didn't want any cliffhangers; so there it is…I will be putting it as completed even if I decided later on I want to add to it! ~Aya

**New Note: **So there it is. I'd like to think that my writing has improved, but some may think otherwise. Believe it or not this is probably one of my more popular stories as well. Let me know what you think. Also, for those of you that had read it before would you like to see a rewrite?


End file.
